Megaman X Adventures-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: Crossover of StarFox and Megaman X..specifically StarFox Adventures and post Command Mission in Megaman X.. POVs on what it might have been like if X and Zero tagged along in Fox's adventure.. (Rating elevated to T due to R18 in Chapters 9 and 10..)
1. Malfunction and Dinosaur Planet

**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. StarFox and Megaman X. Shounen Ai implied. POVs. X is first, Zero is second. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This idea is actually old and had been in constant debate for several years..Only recently did I decide on it being a POV and start working out how it might go..I'm going to try not to go through every single event of the game as I go, I don't know if I can do so without getting carried away..I'll try to cover just the important ones and maybe improvise with some others along the way..Please enjoy..This will be chaptered..**

Confusion

The first thing I remember about getting into this entire mess was that as Zero and I set off for a mission, the teleporters malfunctioned and sent us into what looked like the Mesozoic Era. Other hunters had reported malfunctions or instances where those old teleporters just wouldn't work to Signas and it looked like I'd be next if Zero didn't bite his head off over it. That is, if we can ever find our way home.

We ended up in what was called Thorntail Hollow. We could easily see how it got that name. There were Stegosaurus-like dinosaurs everywhere in sight, some small and a few large. Zero noticed by checking the gauges on his left bracer that something was strange. We hadn't gone back in time at all, we had become stranded on an entirely different planet, something I had suspected by seeing how fast the Sun was travelling across the sky. It was leagues faster than Earth's Sun would travel. Zero hadn't noticed until he closed the gauges on his bracer that he was holding me tightly close by my side with his right arm. I saw him blush as he let me go and apologized. I insisted that it was ok, turning my head opposite of him to hide my own blush.

If we were still on Earth, we never would have considered this. Since we were on a different planet, while discussing how to get home and if maybe we ended up here for a reason, we wondered if maybe these dinosaurs were intelligent. There was only one way to find out. Zero asked the closest Thorntail to us what planet we were on and if there was any trouble. Surprisingly, the Thorntail did speak, but we couldn't identify the language. It was entirely different than any language we had ever heard. It was hard on the k's and t's, which sounded similar to Zero's sometimes German dialogue. I was glad Dr. Light was kind enough to give me a built-in translator on my armor. I checked my gauges, which were on my right bracer, and this language was written as Dinosaur Language. I noticed that the x's were sounded as a's. Oh dear, I can't imagine what my name would be in Dinosaur. This Thorntail explained about how their queen had been locked up by a dinosaur tribe called Sharpclaws and then how there were fruits that could be knocked out of some trees and how the rocks in a circle nearby could be lifted up. Helpful at least and we finally have something of an idea of what was happening.

As we walked around and explored, the next creature we met was very curious. We had already been beat here by a human-like fox carrying a strange purple scepter. He bumped into us as we had come closer to the locked door the queen was supposed to be behind. After asking if we spoke dinosaur and what we were supposed to be, human or robot, which we are technically a bit of both, he identifed himself as Fox McCloud of the mercenary team StarFox and that he was investigating why the planet had chunks torn from it, hoping to put it back together. My gaze went to Zero, who returned it and nodded, my cue that this needed to be taken seriously and as a mission. I explained to Fox that we had ended up there by mistake, but would be happy to help him out if he'd let us.

I wondered where this would all go as we teamed up for this mission. What would we see? What would we have to do, both for Dinosaur Planet and for getting back home? This would probably be our biggest mission yet.

Irritation

Stuck on a different planet all because Signas wouldn't listen about those old teleporters. I'm stuck between annoyance and curiousity because of this, but I admit that I'm glad that I got to be stuck here with X. At least we didn't get lost during that fiasco. A mission with him and this human-esque fox leader of a mercenary team certainly had an appeal. I'd never heard of a planet being broken apart. If it happened on Earth, it would be nothing short of catastrophic.

Apparently, the energy from Fox's scepter was only able to be identified as magic. That can't possibly be the scepter's original owner, it wouldn't make sense and wouldn't be of much use to someone who drove a spaceship for a living. The queen looked hurt when we finally got to her. When she began to speak in that weird speech, X held up his right arm showing us his translator, even though apparently Fox's mechanic was working on a translating device. Seemed we needed to rescue Tricky, the queen's son, by way of a strange guy made completely of stone with the ability to warp us to where he was taken. I know for a fact that X and I do both enjoy rescue missions, but it was irrevelant as to why the planet was in its present state. If we're to get anywhere with this, it had to be done though.

Unfortunately, we were quick to hit a snag. This Warpstone, as he was called with X noting a Scottish dialect to his speech, complained about never getting a gift. Yet again, irrevelant to the mission, but it had to be done. Getting a gift for a complete stranger, what's next? This meant we had to figure out the currency in order to obtain any shape or form of a gift for this guy. Of all things, it was scarabs, the same poisonous insects found in deserts on Earth. Very bizarre. Only hours into this mission and I'm noticing that terrestrial logic doesn't work very well here. Maybe X could help me broaden my mind and link it all together as we go.

After getting and giving the Warpstone his gift from an underground store with a floating Tyrannosaurus-like dinosaur as the storekeeper, we were sent to a place called Ice Mountain. We found our target and the Sharpclaws the Thorntails had mentioned. They lowered the prince from a spaceship and drove him into a holding area, locking the door. The only way to get to him involved explosives, fighting, and a touch of magic. This was probably the best time I had picked to bring my Absolute armor. I hadn't used it since Giga City, but it was perfect for cold weather and guranteeing heavy damage. There was also a cannon that made getting the explosives harder than it needed to be.

I was ready to rip that cannon and its operator to pieces when we finally got rid of their barricade. X tried to talk peacefully with the Sharpclaws, but they barely understood nor cared. He hesitated, understandably, when he realized they had to be put down. To us, this planet is an archeological goldmine. Terrestrial scientists could learn so much from its composition and inhabitants. It was a real shame to have to put any of them down, but it had to be done. I made quick work and a large explosion of the cannon, blowing away a cracked wall that no one had noticed earlier before aiding Fox and X in the fight. This exposed the lock on the closed door and a shot of magic from the scepter sent it up.

What we saw inside outraged the three of us. The Sharpclaw were beating the prince over the head with their spiked clubs. I know that would never fly on Earth. Fox distracted them for a few minutes and we saw Tricky use the distraction of Fox stating who he was and his business there to get away. When they noticed him get away, they beat and rammed Fox out of the way, taking off on some strange bikes. There was only one leftover which Fox promptly took so I lifted X onto my back and flew after them.

X clung hard to me as I followed them. I was sure I was blushing and glad the racers weren't paying me any mind. The race lead to a hot spring with Fox ramming bikes into the Sharpclaw and making the bikes explode. I touched down just as Fox splashed into the hot spring and began talking to Tricky, who we noticed got frustrated since no one could translate at the moment. He cooled off once the translator device his mechanic frog buddy was working on finally kicked in and began to lead the prince home with us following close behind. X was a little reluctant to get off my back, but I allowed him to stay on since it was cold.

We had to rely on the help of Tricky and what looked like Woolly Mammoths to get back to the hollow. X and I both thought this was Dinosaur Planet, knowing that Mammoths, or as they are called Snowhorns were mammals, not dinosaurs. Either way, we also had to bribe a large blue Sharpclaw to allow us into a tunnel that led out to the hollow.

Off went Tricky once we were back. Fox went after him promptly and X started to crawl off my back until we spotted an infestation of Sharpclaw. They were everywhere. X groaned in protest at the sight and I shifted him back on before distracting them so Fox and Tricky could get through. Something was very wrong here, we both knew it.


	2. A Magical Broken Planet

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. StarFox and Megaman X. POVs. Shounen-Ai. Action. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. "Alright youse mugs, make with the real shounen-ai."..Also, slight derogatory mention of Iris but reinforcing my point that if someone really loves another, they wouldn't willingly try to kill them..That's not real love, its fake..This starts getting things going with the StarFox Adventures plot line towards Zero's POV..Please enjoy..**_

Chaos

It was dark when we came back to the hollow. The place had become infested with Sharpclaws. I clung hard to Zero as he fought them off. Because of its Ice element, his Absolute armor was probably the best weapon we had against them. Lizards hate cold and heat because they can't regulate their body temperature like mammals can. It hadn't happened before in Giga City, so this was my first time on Zero's back while he was fighting. He's a great fighter, but when he fights, he's rough. Interestingly, it was quite an experience to feel the movement of Zero's body under me. He moved smoothly until actually hitting his target. That's where the roughness gets started.

During the fighting, I managed to spot Fox running towards the queen's chamber after Tricky. I was really curious about what had happened and what we needed to do after the Sharpclaw were out of the way. I could feel Zero's movement slowing down before long. He was getting tired so I covered him from any of these lizards that tried to sneak up on him with my Buster.

When he found a moment to do so, Zero carried us to higher ground a few levels above the underground store to rest. I noticed we were now about as high as the Warpstone. Zero touched down with a sigh and promptly sat down. I took that chance to crawl off his back and sit beside him. In that instant, he dropped himself across my lap and fell asleep at once. I held him close as he rested, complimenting him on a great job during the fight even though there were still a few left. Poor Zero, he's a great fighter but he only has so much stamina.

Those stragglers weren't there long. On his way out, Fox got rid of them before spotting us. He told me that the queen needed some sort of white fungus as medicine. I hated to admit, but I had only seen small blue ones, the same that Tricky liked, and those large red ones that sprayed some kind of toxin. That could only mean one thing; They had to be underground and that huge well was a likely candidate to find them. He let us stay and rest, sure that he could handle it himself. I thanked him and sighed in relief as he went to make preparations for his errand. I tried to rest too, but sleep didn't come easy. Zero might have to return the favor soon..

The Real Situation

The last thing I remember is fighting a horde of Sharpclaw, feeling tired, and flying to a higher level before collapsing. I found myself in X's lap when the Sun rose. He looked tired, but content. I felt somehow timid and surprised when I realized that he was holding me. He slowly sat me down beside him, a blush covered his cheeks. Frankly, I had kinda enjoyed being in his arms and leaned against him once I was sitting up again. He explained what had happened and that we were waiting for Fox to come back from his underground mushroom errand. I shrugged contently, staying beside X. We finally had time to ourselves for a change. No obnoxious Axl or Signas to ruin it, since our communicators weren't working. Even more, no Layer, Alia, or any of the female navigators trying to make advances on either of us. Just roughing it in the wild on a mission with my best friend. Hmm...Best friend...Now that I think about it, calling him my best friend is an understatement. He's the whole reason I fight. I want to make his dreams a reality, unifying the humans and reploids of our world. No more Sigma, no more worries. His dream is becoming my dream too, though I don't mind fighting if it seems to be the only way. Of all the years I've been a hunter, I've never held anyone and their beliefs so dearly. Everyone thought I was dating Iris and after, just didn't bother anymore. Hilarious. She was a good friend, but the fact that she chose to try and kill me should've spelled it out. That wasn't genuine love. I may not know much about love, but trying to kill each other doesn't sound like something a couple would do. X, on the other hand, sure we tried to kill each other twice, but neither time did we do it willingly. Sigma was the real culprit. X and I would do anything for each other. Would X be my lover? Of this I'm uncertain, but what I believe is certain is that the feelings I've held for him for so long very likely are equal to love. Maybe this strange mission could provide us a way to explore these feelings further...

About halfway through the day, we saw Fox emerge from that old underground well. Tricky followed after him towards the queen's chamber. Assuming that he had the medicine, I encouraged X to get back on my back, lifting my hair up. He did and I flew to the chamber, touching down just in time to see Fox give the queen the white mushrooms. I still heard Dinosaur Language when she spoke, but X had his translator going already. I envy his creator. Mine just didn't bother. The only language I can translate is German, I can speak it too. Seems Fox's translator device was operational too. He didn't seem but so agitated this time. Audibly, we could only make out certain words, X and I, but his translator finally gave us most of the intel we needed. Apparently, some smart aleck General Scales had attacked. This had happened before, but this time he got stronger and defeated an army at a palace. She then explained that the planet is rich with magic energy, so much so that it keeps trying to push the world apart. Four stones were made to stop this, but when this Scales broke the seals of these Force Point Temples and took those stones, it tore the planet apart. I was baffled. First of all, I know X believes in some form of magic and that we both prefer logic most of the time. Second, I'd have to see magic to believe it. I'm not as easy. Then again, this all made some strange sense to me. I could understand how a strong force could push something apart, that much was obvious. Magic, though, I'm not so sure. I've never heard of a planet harboring a plethora of magic energy before. At the same time, I'd seen Fox use magic from the scepter. I'm indecisive at this stage. I guess I do need some guidance here...I wondered how much of this X believed. He's probably keeping a broader mind than me right now.

After telling us that Tricky would be with us still and sending us back to the Snowhorn Wastes with a prison key, I consoled X about it. He reminded me that this wasn't Earth and to expect the unexpected, a piece I'd given him ages ago. How true though and I will admit that having anticipated a mission on Earth and not here had me keeping my expectations a bit harsh. This is a new place. I suppose for once I can afford to slightly drop my standards.


	3. Freeing Slaves

_**Author's Notes; Crossover. Megaman X and StarFox. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. Shounen-Ai. Action. I'm fairly certain Zero can get some very twisted ideas and now and again, X overthinks things..On a personal note, I will admit to both..So much for originally intending for 3 chapters, looks like it'll be far more than that..Please enjoy..**_

 **Something is Wrong**

When we first passed through the Snowhorn Wastes, I could've sworn there was something odd. If this is a tribe, its very small. I only counted about five Snowhorn here, counting the Snowhorn that helped us out of the enclosed area and the Gatekeeper after we freed him. The queen said his name was Garunda Te and based on his story, that General Scales basically threatened him into opening a gateway to where one of those Spellstone objects had originally been made at the expense of the majority of the tribe. They weren't killed, but they were enslaved. Garunda's daughter had opened the gateway, not him. I was starting to think that Scales was worse than Sigma.

By the time we got back to Thorntail Hollow, Zero and I agreed that it would be imperative to find her. She's the best lead we have right now. Right after that, I realized something rather discouraging; Unlike Fox, we have no means of space travel. Quite ironic for natives of a high-tech city. Fox didn't seem too thrilled about leaving us here on the planet. Zero then reminded me of recent tune-ups to our armors. Part of the upgrades was an oxygen mask we could activate if we were about to go into a hazardous area. Fox provided another part to the solution by letting us ride on the wings of his ship, the Arwing, one on each side so we didn't offset the balance along the way.

After loading Tricky into the lower cockpit and hoping on the wings with our oxygen masks active, Fox flew us off into orbit around the planet before setting off for the area Garunda called DarkIce Mines. I was the only other one besides Fox with the Arwing's lasers able to attack if need be and there were plenty of enemies on guard. Zero's Buster was long past gone and obselete. Obviously, it was too dangerous for him to use weapons or close combat so until we got to our destination, he was an extra pair of eyes for space mines or any stragglers. My navigator, basically. My favorite navigator. I'll take him over Alia anyday.

I found it odd that the landing area looked like a detached sliver of a volcanic area with all the lava and molten rock pathways. Zero agreed that it was an extreme change in climate, going to brutal heat to brutal cold in such a short distance. There in the cold were some of the missing members of the Snowhorn Tribe watched by two blue Sharpclaw and one female Snowhorn with a shackle on her leg. This might be fun for once, trouncing these slave-driver Sharpclaw and freeing these poor guys.

 **Progress**

I'm sure X has rubbed off on me over the years, but seeing all those enslaved mammoths proved it. What I felt seeing them forced into labor like this was a combination of rage and somehow depression. Any and every act or form of slavery is outlawed back on Earth. Even here, its inexcusable. Someone's going to pay dearly for this and right now, it looks like the Sharpclaw.

I especially got furious when we found one Snowhorn that had collapsed being beat up by two Sharpclaw. I could see fury in those jade eyes of X's too and whispered something to him. By most standards, the idea I suggested to him was diabolical yet incredibly fair given the situation. X thought so too, but he agreed to it. We told Fox and Tricky to keep back a bit because this was going to get very messy.

We snuck up on those slave-drivers and after giving X a signal, swiped the spiked clubs from them, and started beating them with their own clubs. Blood went everywhere. We whacked them until they showed no signs of life at all. X felt bad after and began fussing at me for talking him into it while Fox and Tricky went to talk to the injured Snowhorn. I don't know how effective it was, but I tried to console him by saying that it was for this Snowhorn and the whole planet. He turned his back and went to the Snowhorn who needed food before he could help us out. Oh, X...Sometimes you misinterpret things. These Sharpclaws are but brainless dogs under an ominous brutal master. Their remorse is nonexistant...

This adventure was getting quite interesting. It took the help of this Snowhorn to get through a large gateway, another to get through a harsh blizzard and losing Tricky in the process, and the use of another bike to get to the underground mines. X had begun to cool off when we reached the bike. He apologized as he crawled under my hair and between the wings of my armor. I pet his arms as I followed Fox in flight and told him it was fine.

We found both Garunda's daughter, Belina, and Tricky in the same place; In two jail cells side by side. We could only free her because of Tricky's new Flame breath. The key had been hidden in the back of an icy cave. I'm still trying to figure out how lava and ice are existing in such close proximity, by the way. X's translator showed that Belina grew annoyed when we mentioned her father and charged a path further into the cell with an angry call. She had unintentionally revealed a small icy passage that lead to a cold river with icy platforms flowing across it and down a waterfall. We used those and an ice block pushed into the cold water below so we had ground to tread as we headed to yet another hot area.

Dodging fire and fighting these Sharpclaws as well as dodging cannonballs, we eventually found Belina who didn't know the precise location of the Spellstone but knew it was hidden closeby. Well, unfortunately, we found it in the grasp of a dinosaur-arachnid hybrid-like creature called Galdon that had been frozen solid. I could just fly up there and pry it from the beast, but as I started to do just that, Fox told Tricky to give the Galdon a hotfoot. Guess we have to fight this thing. It let out a few taunting roars at us after swallowing the Spellstone as we split up. The first readily apparent weakpoint was its rear end. Fox shot first, making the beast scream, X charged and fired a shot as I flew him in close, and Fox got the last shot.

I felt eyes on us as I flew. Fox went towards the monster as it looked back at us. It snapped up Fox and swallowed, I was able to dodge the Galdon before his mouth closed. I tried to find some cover to catch my breath, clinging to a stalactite. We heard the Galdon begin wailing and screaming in pain, meaning Fox was attacking from inside. We heard it choke and spit Fox back out before spying a new injury just over the base of its neck. When that area had enough, the Galdon swallowed Fox again, but this time it spit out the Spellstone with Fox. When it tried to breathe, it choked and collapsed dead with a fading groan. One Spellstone down. We just had to figure out where its home Force Point was. Judging by the lava in the center of the stone, it had to be a volcano.


	4. Of Stones, Hearts, and Spirits

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Tension. Action. Spoliers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. Did I get too into this..? Aye, I did..This is the longest chapter in the fic so far, but to be fair, alot happens in this part of the game..Several things, first, its canon that Fox has trouble earning the trust of his teammates..This is shown lots of times, particularly in StarFox 64 and StarFox Command arguably..Second, Zero gets too emotional for a short while and due to Fox's attitude, causes a bit of friction in the group..Third, if you have played the game and checked the Moon Mountain Pass map info, it clearly states that the area is the end result of the second moon crashing into the planet and bringing the Sharpclaw with it..and fourth, Zero is right to suspect something...the Krazoa that appears isn't a real one..Its revealed later in the game, but virtually every StarFox veteran will know who he really is..As one more, the girl who got trapped and is dying ended up becoming a hallmark and icon of furry fandoms..Please enjoy..**_

 **The Moon and Volcano**

Thorntail Hollow wasn't without its problems while we were gone. When Fox got out of the Arwing and we jumped off the wings, a Thorntail had come running to us for help. I got my translator ready. Thanks to his translating device, Fox was the only one who could hear English from the dinosaurs. Zero and I still heard Dinosaur. It seems the Sharpclaw had left a farewell gift of sorts. They somehow managed to douse the flames of the local beacons which were like nightlights to the Thorntails and they didn't like the dark. This looked more and more like a job for Tricky's flames and I know Zero's Absolute armor never had fire, just ice.

After the beacons were lit, we took turns getting a Fireweed and setting it in place before Tricky lit it, the Thorntail leader gave us a rather curious key that had a crescent moon on it. Strange...We go to the Moon? Maybe a moon-like area? We haven't seen an area like that yet...

Fox and Tricky led us around past a group of large red mushrooms that sprayed a strange red substance that made everyone wheeze and cough to a cracked wall. He was going to use an explosive plant to get through. Zero didn't like it, knowing the explosion would hurt the whole group so he charged the wall and broke through with a strong icy punch. I'm seeing more and more protective behavior from him as the years go by when I'm involved. I'm wondering, Zero...Are you feeling the same way towards me as I feel towards you...? Your protective instincts are on overdrive lately...Is this your way of showing love...? Saying I like it is an understatement..

He showed this even more with his next gesture. There was a circular section in the path that looked very weak and might crack if someone stepped on it. He signaled for me to get on his back. After doing so, he flew towards Fox and Tricky just in time to catch them just as they stepped on the weak rock and began to fall. He'd really learned to operate in a team since the Giga City incident.

This strange place was certainly moon-like. Craters, strange flora, and little atmosphere. The thin atmosphere was made clear when our oxygen masks automatically activated. Zero scanned around the area as we touched down and walked through a small tunnel leading to an area that rose sharply uphill. His scanner showed that this used to be the planet's second moon, but it crashed into the planet and became part of it, bringing the Sharpclaw with it. That explains why they cause so much trouble. They're mutant dinosaurs.

We could see a hoard of barrels headed towards us as we tried to ascend. This made Zero grab Fox and Tricky, who protested, and flew above the barrels. I appreciated Zero's gestures greatly, which is putting it mildly, but Fox had grown annoyed with being carried. He talked sternly with Zero when he found a safe spot to land and put them down. He told Zero that he could defend himself and to stop carrying him as he unlocked the gates under this strange cabin we landed in front of. Tricky appreciated the help, but wanted some warning the next time Zero was going to do so. I heard Zero mutter 'ingrate' as Fox opened the gate. That's all we need right now is an intragroup conflict. In anger, he flew up and promptly began fighting the Sharpclaw who threw the barrels, eliminating Fox's chance of getting in on the action.

He caught up with Fox who had stopped at a square lava pit that had three platforms that retracted every so often. He just flew right through and by, down a fire pit, breathing ice on flaming bats, up a bouncing barrel track, through a pair of hexagonal doors, and landed on a metal bridge before a very temple-like structure and a lake of lava. We went no further because there was a place for the Spellstone that looked like it would open the gate across, meaning we had to wait on Fox. This must be the first Force Point Temple.

 **Pure Hearts**

For fuck's sake, I was just trying to help. I think Fox needs an attitude adjustment. I'm finding it difficult to trust him. In the midst of the situations and safety concerns, I didn't give any warnings so Tricky does have a point. Maybe I am the problem. Perhaps I've dropped my standards too much and need to come back to my senses. I know how to manage a team, I used to be a captain. All the same, time and time again, it seems utterly useless to completely trust other team members. When I get right down to it, X is the only one who truly understands me. My protective instincts go crazy when he's around and a surge of passion fills me, forcing those actions out and my heart shifts to my pauldron. I'm convinced, I love him so, but I'm not ready to tell him yet. The moment isn't right and currently, I have no courage to say it in fear of his reaction. He motivates me and drives me on. Carrying him around so much since the mission started has led me to enjoy it. It fills me with both love and passion somehow. Regardless of his moments, I love him so much.

We had to tear through some more Sharpclaw and show the Spellstone a few times to progress through the temple. Some were decked in full armor, complete with axe and shield. Fox's scepter got an ice upgrade in a spot where two flame spots activated retractable platforms when these other four red flames on these strange statues had to be put out. Dousing flames in a fire temple to summon a lift is making no sense to me right now. I doused half of the flames and let Fox have the rest before another argument could start. Warding off more fire bats, which I'm still trying to comprehend how a bat can live with its body in flames by the way, I doused a larger flame as we entered a room with a lava pit below and a metal platform with two Spellstone areas, one on each side. X and I saw strange wads of a mysterious energy rising from the lava. I reached out to try and touch one and it made my hand glitter and shine for a brief moment. Fox's communicator had opened to show an elderly hare giving him a report. The temple had been built on a point where pure magical energy was forced up from the planet's core. Its so powerful that it keeps trying to push the planet apart. To stop it, an ancient race called Krazoa put two stones per temple to absorb the powerful energy.

That answered one question, confirming that this rising energy was pure magic, yet raises so many others. Who are these Krazoa? Were those statues molded into their likeness? Are they still around? And how can these stones hold back such strong energy? Is there more to these stones than what we see, these runes and what have you? These questions buzzed in my head as Fox unlocked the nearest door and ran in, dodging shooting flames. I followed, unable to predict when the streams of fire would activate and their precise locations. After a lift, dousing more flames, and a room full of flame streams, a lava pit with platforms, and Sharpclaw, we found another room of rising magic energy but with what looked like a pad of some sort in the center. Fox got to it first and when stepping into it, he gradually turned white and vanished. The same happened to us when we reached it. The next room was really a huge blow to my belief in magic. Everyone heard a strange noise and when we turned around, we saw a center flowing harshly with enormous streams of magic rising with outlines of red and blue, white towards the inside. The ground shook and rumbled as Fox placed the Spellstone, but there was a noticable change; One stream of red-outlined magic had disappeared, leaving one red and two blue. One down, three to go.

Things really began to get strange once we left the temple. A strange voice echoed around us, clearly female but of course in Dinosaur. I noticed that the voice also seemed weak like it was dying. X shared a view of his translator. Whoever this girl was, she was pleading for help and that she was dying, that much was obvious with her voice quality, and that she needed Krazoa Spirits or she wouldn't survive. I felt myself drop to my knees, dropping my arms and staring blankly at the lunar soil. Her wailing and pleas for help were guilt tripping me and reviving bad memories. All eyes were on me in my depressed state. X was the only one who knew why I had done so. Bad memories had resurfaced and I now needed X's comfort. I needed to be reminded of who and why I fight. I felt X's hand rub and caress my cheek, whispering soothing words to me, that it was going to be ok and that he was there for me. As he comforted me, a looming familiar figure appeared which Tricky confirmed was a Krazoa, asking if we wished to accept a test. It claimed it was released when this girl completed its test, but the girl was in great danger and in order to survive needed the remaining five Spirits. It also said the pure of heart were the only ones able to enter the Spirit's shrines. Just as Fox protested about abandoning the planet to save a stranger, the girl choked and made more pleas not to be hurt. The Krazoa made clear that the girl would be saved when all the Spirits were returned before disappearing.

Fox went into a passageway with Tricky, leaving us behind. I held X's hand on my cheek and rubbed against it, gently kissing it a few times. I began to mull over what the Krazoa said as I rubbed and kissed X's left hand. First of all, this whole damsel-in-distress situation seems like bait to something bigger to me. I can't explain nor understand the feeling, meaning its my intuition. Something just feels wrong. Second, how can a shrine know if one is pure of heart? How does that even work? Then again, its the same beings that made the Force Point Temples and Spellstones. They must have a good control of magic somehow. Lastly, something personal while we're on the subject, am I pure of heart? Let's not forget that I'm a former Maverick. I was one of the most wanted Mavericks in Maverick Hunter HQ and Abel City history, according to their records. I used to take so much pleasure in every single ounce of destruction I ever caused. When I was found and studied, this is what I chose to be, especially towards X; Kind, caring, nurturing in something of a fatherly way, fighting for and having faith in the beliefs of one closest to me. How could someone with my history be pure of heart? Especially considering how many times I've been used for evil? Guess I had only one means of finding out; Getting to the shrine and trying to go through it. If he's pure too, Fox can have the spirit.

After a final long lasting kiss, I reluctantly released his hand slowly before gradually standing up. I saw X blush and nuzzle against my left pauldron as he held his left hand close happily, gently squeezing my body affectionately. He gripped me tight as I opened my wings and flew over the cliff in front of us. Since Fox liked to rough it and do it his way, I'll do it my way. We would beat him to the shrine and rest while we waited for him and Tricky. The shrine wasn't far at all, but without flight, Fox would have to take a longer more dangerous route. I dodged shots from creatures on the ground and squirming, laughing, flying creatures that grew very irritating after a while. I gently touched down inside what looked like a small temple. It wasn't the Force Point, so it had to be the mentioned shrine. I sat down to rest beside the western wall, feeling X crawl off me as it grew dark. When he distanced himself from me, I crawled to him on hands and knees spying the blush on his cheeks which had grown more intense. I gently took his hands and pinned him down to the ground, positioning myself over him and covering us with my wings, feeling more encouraged to tell him now. 'Thank you, X...' He smiled and closed his eyes. 'Anytime, Zero. I'm confused though. Why aren't we helping Fox?' 'He wants to do things his way so we'll do things our way. We're still on the same goal. We'll rest here and wait for him.' He nodded gently. 'Do you think we are pure of heart?' I shrugged. 'I'm wondering the same. I know you are, but I don't know if I am given my history.' He opened his eyes and looked at me. 'That probably won't factor in. What matters is who you are now.' I felt myself begin blushing. It was now or never. 'X...I love you. I always have.' A silence passed before I was pulled down on top of him. 'Oh Zero...I've always loved you too...I just...I thought it was one-sided and that you might get scared or never speak to me again if I told you...' I chuckled and rubbed against him. 'You don't scare me and I won't do that to you. After so much time together, you should know me better than that. We've become part of each other, haven't we? I'm yours and you're mine. That won't change.' We snuggled each other, finding ourselves in a tight embrace, sometimes rubbing our bodies together to generate and retain heat before taking a brief nap.

We were bumped awake when Fox and Tricky caught up to us. As I yawned, opened my eyes, and stood, I gently pulled X up with me in the middle of his stretch. When he was on his feet, he went around behind me, cueing me to move my hair for him. He got on just as Fox vanished from the warp pad. Looks like it was our turn. We heard the warp power up as white energy veiled us. I was expecting to be left behind to wait with Tricky. I was sorely mistaken. I was allowed into the shrine with X. So we both were pure of heart. I needed a moment to take this in. I knew too well X was pure, but me? This magic shrine had somehow deemed me pure too, deciding that my history of destruction and corruption didn't matter. I was speechless as X held the red lens on my chest. 'I knew it. You're an angel, Zero.' X whispered to me. I blushed as I ascended into the first room of the trials ahead. This first one had a pool with two whirlpools, flame on a platform, a pit with a hideous brain-like creature floating over it, and a hidden switch to open the gate. Fox had jumped into the water already so I flew to the platform and doused the fire. Unfortunately, the brain-like creature began to spin its sharp tentacles at us because we were too close. Fox soon put an end to that and hit the gate switch, which also filled the pit with water so Fox could swim across. The next room looked treacherous. We could see a purple glow ahead, which had to be the spirit but before that was a narrow walkway, not even a foot across, over a pit with three flames shooting up every so often. No damn way I'm walking that with X on my back. Over we go. Fox would have to walk it. I spied the switch for the gate above as I flew and tipped Fox to it by looking in its direction when I landed. The gate lifted slowly, letting us in but closing us in. I wondered what this test would be as we all saw the spirit looking at us as we approached. I recognized lots of its facial features from the statues earlier. We heard the spirit's ghastly voice calling the test the test of combat, telling us to fight off all the Sharpclaw in a three minute timespan. Sounded easy enough. As they appeared, I took the left and Fox had the right. Sometimes the Sharpclaw grew impatient and threw sneak attacks from the side, some of which got X. If I heard X yelp or grunt in pain, the culprit was given an icy punch that froze them and reduced them to tiny ice shards. Nobody touches X but me.

After the Sharpclaw were gone, the spirit emerged from a veiled warp pad on the wall and circled us, as if it couldn't make up its mind who to possess. I didn't feel sure about carrying it inside me just yet. I didn't know if I could. It circled between me and Fox as if it was going to take me, but decided on Fox, sending him back and into the air with a purple glow as it entered his body. His eyes were purple when he opened them. My mind began to buzz with questions again as we were suddenly warped out of the empty shrine.

When we got back to Moon Mountain Pass, the same Krazoa figure appeared telling us that we had all proven to be pure of heart and to bring the spirit to Krazoa Palace, mentioning that it would guide us further when we got there. Tricky had mentioned earlier that the Warpstone could get us there. That settled it, Thorntail Hollow and Krazoa Palace it is.


	5. A Damsel, a Queen, and a Beach

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Shounen Ai. Lots of fluff. Action. Some tension. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. I said I wouldn't go through every single detail in the StarFox Adventures plotline..In a sense, I've held to that and I also haven't..I can't help it, its one of my favorite games ever..The group finally discovers Krystal and the Queen CloudRunner, meaning we're about halfway through the StarFox Adventures plotline, based on the percents the game saves the events at which I think is about the upper 30s or upper 40s..A good few sentimental moments between the hunters..Please enjoy..**_

 **Moments Together**

Tricky was right. The Warpstone was able to warp to Krazoa Palace, but he reminded us that we couldn't go to the palace unless we have a Krazoa Spirit. Simply put, only Fox could go there. Zero and I would have to stay behind in the hollow. I felt Zero settle onto the ledge nearby beside one of the trees the Thorntails said bore fruit. That's a frequently asked question; Do reploids eat? Well, I know newer reploids actually don't and are dependent on solar and nuclear fuels. Older ones like us can use solar power at least, but we'll have to eat sooner or later. We were sent on what was supposed to be a mission at home with no time for even breakfast. We haven't eaten since dinner the night before and have been on this mission for almost three days so we are well overdue.

We watched as Fox was warped away in the Warpstone's right hand. Something occurred to me, noticing that Tricky had also been left behind. We heard Fox talk through the Warpstone when he arrived at the palace, taking a moment to notice that Tricky wasn't with him. The Warpstone explained that he couldn't warp dinosaurs, but Tricky could still hear him, as could we.

When things grew quiet again, Zero signaled for me to get off his back and sit in his lap. I blushed as I crawled off him and crawled into his lap. He held me like a baby in his left arm and knocked down a piece of fruit with his right, catching it in his hand. I was glad Tricky had gone to sleep since it had grown dark. This kind of male interaction is probably vastly foreign to this planet. Zero and I had eaten together before, but since I was in his lap and we had confessed to each other, it felt far more intimate. The fruit, what the Thorntails called Dumbledang pods, resembled a giant cocoa bean. Zero had to use both hands to open the pod, showing two round fruits inside. He let me try one first and I really wasn't sure about this. A small bite actually proved to be really sweet, kind of like some kind of candy. I could get used to these things. After seeing that I liked it, Zero started to take his turn. I took the other fruit piece and held it to him. He's not that big on sweets, but will indulge if we go to our favorite cafe or my favorite sweets shop. I watched him slowly open his mouth and take a bite. I love the way the Absolute armor defines his fangs. He has very sharp, dare I say sensuous, fangs regardless of his armor forms, but I first noticed in Giga City that the Absolute armor makes them longer and bigger. He seemed content with his first taste of the fruit and ate slowly, as if he was trying to savor the very moment. I can swear that he's sweeter and more beautiful than he thinks he is.

On his last bite, he began to fiddle with his displays on his right bracer, keeping me close and tight so I could see. He managed to tap into Fox's communicator to see what was happening on Fox's end. We could see inside the mysterious palace, Sharpclaws, and those nasty brain-tentacle creatures. When Fox reached what looked to be the top of the palace, we saw a platform with some kind of crystal and a spirit circling it. It looked like there was someone trapped inside the crystal prism and upon closer inspection, there was. It turned out to be a scantily-clad purple fox, clearly female and she didn't look very healthy at all. Zero and I looked at each other in concern, wondering who trapped her. We were beginning to wonder if Sigma had potentially teamed up with Scales, but at this stage, it was a little too early to be sure. Based on what we learned from the queen, Scales was often easily stopped. He has to be working with someone to get this far. Who and whether we know that someone remains a mystery. We heard Fox compliment the trapped girl and question how to get his Krazoa to her. As the display shook a little from rumbling at the palace, we noticed something suspicious; A large Krazoa statue a short way from the platform. It looked like the Krazoa we had seen earlier, white diamond eyes and forehead. We didn't hear the voice of that Krazoa speak to Fox when he got there. Something was very very wrong here.

We watched Fox drop in front of a small Krazoa Head statue just before the larger statue and scream which let the spirit out of his body and into the small head, sending the spirit through the palace and straight to the girl. A purple beam from the small statue's mouth sucked Fox into a warp which is when Zero cut his display feed, realizing Fox would be back soon.

 **The Dinosaur Beach**

Fox came back bright and early the next morning. I'm still trying to get accustomed to how fast days and nights pass here. There was something different about Fox. Not only were his eyes their normal white again, but he also seem more motivated and driven now. I wonder how much of it had to do with that girl. My advice to him would be that a good partner is more than just looks. I know that all too well. We know virtually nothing about her, asides from her deteriorating condition.

The Warpstone gave Fox a gift of sorts after telling us that we had to go to the seaside. A Snowhorn had given us a bag to hold Scarabs with in Snowhorn Wastes, but this one was bigger and held more. Fifty scarabs in the small one, a whole hundred in this one. That could only mean one thing; There must be something like a large fee towards the beach and we needed to fill this thing. X crawled off my lap as I stood up and jumped on my back gently, making me growl playfully at him, making him giggle.

We took turns lifting large rocks to fill the new scarab bag. Fox used the scepter, which I'm certain actually belongs to the girl we saw, and I used my bare hands without any form of leverage like Fox had. When that chore was done, we ran off towards two red mushrooms, covering our mouths and noses when they sprayed and into what looked like an almost perfectly symmetrical conjunction between Thorntail Hollow and another area with a waterfall on each end. In this strange other area, it was suddenly fall and ridden with Sharpclaw. A gate blocking a village from the Sharpclaw told us that we had yet to see all of the place.

After moping the floor with the Sharpclaws, we found a large scarab statue blocking a gate forward asking for sixty scarabs. I saw a steep price coming for sure, but I wasn't expecting to contend with a maze. In knowing that my sense of direction could use improvement, I was told not to fly by X. Usually, I would fly over something like this, but I knew X meant well. Two things helped me greatly; The somewhat distant smell of saltwater and the sound of gentle waves. I promptly went left and around the bend, straight, and finally left again, dodging some spiky-tongued wall-plants along the way, leaving Fox and Tricky behind.

Upon reaching a ladder that led underground, X complimented me and ran his hands down my sides, gently squeezing my hips. He knows all too well those are my sensitive spots. When Fox and Tricky caught up, we went down into this huge underground well. Everything told me to go to the right, but there was no path so I went down one more ladder before finally spotting a path. Just up one more ladder, the smells and sounds of the beach were really strong at this point. A breeze lifted my mane as I ran along the path to the beach, Fox and Tricky were close behind. A large Sharpclaw just like the one we saw on Moon Mountain Pass had to be brought down as we glimpsed the beach. This was Cape Claw, we had passed through Lightfoot Village to get here. If there were two water Spellstones, this seems like an ideal place to put an ocean temple. We'll probably have to get to that later, I bet.

A series of errands awaited us. There seemed to be someone locked up in a cell across from the main beach. I can swear that X and I heard wailing. The only dinosaur we were able to turn to was this huge brontosaurus-like dinosaur. He was called a Hightop and he was the first one we had seen so far. Guess there aren't many of them. He told us that when he heard Sharpclaws were coming, he buried his gold in the beach's sands. His memory had wittled a little and he couldn't remember where they were buried. If we found his gold bars, he would help us out. We've heard so much about gold, but rarely saw it in a pure form. It didn't rust and nations on Earth would fight tirelessly for it and fame. Since there were four bars, we split up. Fox and Tricky would get two and we would get two. Unfortunately, we got the harder part; The far section of the beach near the prison cell with a wall of thorny weeds blocking a part of the beach guarded by two large Sharpclaws. With no shape or form of shovel, the only option for us was for me to dig the gold bars out like a dog. How humiliating...but they have to come out somehow. X got off and helped me dig, sharing the humiliation with me. How he endears me with these gestures. He reminds me that I'm never alone and its soothing. After borrowing Tricky's flames for the thorny weeds, we fought the Sharpclaws that patrolled near the spot where a gold bar was buried. It got personal when one Sharpclaw managed to land several consecutive hits to X, denting and tearing some of his armor as well as drawing blood on weaker spots. When those worthless bastards were dead, I led X to the water where the gold was buried and rinsed his wounds off. I wish I was able to heal his wounds completely, seeing him get hurt kills me. I was at least able to fix his armor, even though it would never be enough in my mind. 'You did a great job.' He tried to soothe. 'Thanks, but I wish I could take away your pain too.' I sighed, looking at the water, feeling disgusted with myself. He turned my head back towards him with a smile. 'You always take my pain away.' I felt so touched that it was my turn to shed a few tears. He kissed my tears away before helping me dig the gold bar out.

When all the gold bars were returned, the Hightop rose on his hind legs and stomped. The shockwave brought down a ladder near the prison cell with the Hightop telling us that the Sharpclaw had captured a CloudRunner. Hmm, a CloudRunner...Probably this world's version of a pterosaur from the sound of it. We followed Fox to the platform with the ladder, swimming instead of flying for a change and allowing my wings a rest. Honestly, I enjoy swimming and flying equally as much, but X is a little slow in swimming so I kept myself slow too so he wouldn't feel pressured to catch up. On dry land, we watched a gate rise when Fox flipped a switch. A door closed him into the new area before we got to the gate, but soon after we heard the prison cell gates drop and the door rose again, letting Fox and the CloudRunner out. When we all went to meet the CloudRunner, Tricky hid behind Fox, telling it to go away. The CloudRunner was also a female, explaining that CloudRunners and Earthwalkers don't get along, she had been imprisoned by Scales, was the queen of the CloudRunners as well as a Gatekeeper for her land, CloudRunner Fortress, and needed to get back to help her tribe. Tricky outright refused to go to the fortress so Fox agreed on letting him sit it out. So it would just be Fox, X, and me this time.

As we went back to the hollow and the Arwing, I had let it all sink in. There was a damsel in distress, a clash between two ruling dinosaur tribes and we were going to get the first water Spellstone from a floating fortress, as if getting a fire Spellstone from a floating hot and cold underground mine wasn't bizarre enough. This mission is getting weirder and surprisingly more interesting by the second. We would probably encounter Scales at the fortress, I imagine. Plus, since this is the second Spellstone we're going after, that means this mission is nearly half done. Since that's the case, its very strange that we've still had no contact from HQ. Signas probably thinks we're on our originally assigned mission. If we ever hear from him again, I don't care if he thinks I've gone Maverick, I've got a bone to pick with him.


	6. The Diabolical General

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Character POVs. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Action. Violence. Tension. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. Some creative liberty taken. This happens in the game just as Fox encounters Scales, who captures the Queen CloudRunner for the 2nd time, captures Fox, and takes the staff..Fox will be by himself for a while here..The creative liberty is in imagining that considering how powerful he is, I think Scales would try to recruit Zero to his side, but Zero wouldn't be swayed..Please enjoy..**_

 **Encountering Scales**

After a rather rough ride through space, we made it to the CloudRunner Fortress. We arrived just as the queen did, who told us she would fly ahead and check if it was safe. We would have to meet her inside the fortress. Taking a look at the place, we were on a landing strip over a large pond with scattered ruins that could pass as an obstacle course. Zero jumped off the Arwing, landing in front of the other wing where I was and turning his back for me. I gently jumped on his back and looked ahead. A huge waterfall and a gate with no switch guarded the fortress entrance. Unfortunately, the landing strip was infested with Sharpclaw. Fox took the one closest to the Arwing, we took the one over by the gate. With Zero's large black wings, we were able to jump the gate and get rid of the Sharpclaw guarding it. We noticed strange floating robots guarding the spiral walkway with spotlights. They were very small and to us, they looked primitive.

When Fox found his way in with a flinging of the teal gates, even he had to stare as we started up the walkway. He got zapped by the first one, but quickly learned on the second one, blocking the shock with his scepter. Zero used the time needed by the robots to reactivate their spotlights to slip by. Security was certainly tight. Scales might still be here and we must be getting close. After another gate, we spotted the mysterious Scales we've heard so much about interrogating the queen and his Sharpclaw troops beat her when she refused a clean answer. Fox decided to intervene, although he probably shouldn't have. Scales ordered the queen to be taken away and sent two more spotlight robots towards him. The robots shocked him until he fell unconscious and when the Sharpclaw tried to snag the scepter, Zero leapt out from our spot and began a tug of war for the scepter. He grabbed the top of the scepter and flung the Sharpclaws away with a swift swing. We would've been able to grab Fox and escape if it wasn't for those primitive robots. Just as he took flight, the robots shocked him, making him drop to the ground with an impact that both fractured Zero's chest lens and knocked me off and away from him. The last thing I heard before I blacked out too was Scales telling his troops to put me and Fox in the dungeon, but to leave Zero. He wanted a word with him. There's no way that can be good.

I woke in a cell in the dungeon with no Zero beside me, making me very anxious. There was a box beside me and an opening into the next cell. Slowly picking myself up, I climbed onto the box and into the hole between the cells. There my lover was on the floor, broken chest lens, parts of his armor broken and dented, parts of his underarmor scratched off, and a large scar over his left eye. Zero...why must you be a target of torture for virtually every villain, except Redips, we've ever encountered? Probably because he's the best fighter. We could argue about that for hours. He would swear up and down I was the best while I would insist he was.

I sat down beside him, putting two fingers on his neck to check his pulse. I sighed in relief when I felt his pulse, glad I hadn't lost him, as I opened my armor compartments and got out both a first-aid kit and a toolbox. Poor Zero was a mess. Now things had really gotten personal between us and General Scales. I heard Fox wake, calling for his scepter upon realizing it was gone, and told him that Zero nearly escaped with it and would've if it wasn't for those darn robots. Fox weaseled out of his cell and came to the one we were in, thanking us for a good try. He saw Zero's condition and shook his head. I sighed and told him that Zero's repairs and recovery would take some time. We would catch up when we were able. Fox nodded, wishing us luck before leaving the dungeon.

 **Healing**

Only partly conscious, I remember being dragged to a corner and surrounded by Scales' Sharpclaw troops. The general had taken interest in me and wanted me to be his right-hand man in his conquest of Dinosaur Planet. Although weakened, I still felt able to fight and roared in defiance as I tried to lash out at him with my claws, but his troops piled down on me just before I got to him. I could feel their claws tearing at parts of my body and their weapons dented several places on my armor. Seeing my position on the offer clearly, Scales yanked me out from under the pile of Sharpclaw by my neck. He held me too tight for me to snap my fangs at him. 'So, you refuse this gracious offer? So be it. You will rot in a dungeon cell instead, blue-eyed beast.' He said, scarring my left eye with his artificial talons before letting me drop. After that, everything went black.

When I woke up, I found myself in the dungeon and a familiar blue figure at my side. X was treating my wounds when he saw my eyes open, which made him lift me gently and embrace me. I would've done the same if I had energy. I had lost too much blood from that beatdown back there. X traced the scar on my left eye, which he was glad hadn't damaged my eye. I nodded gently, glad of it too and glad that I was back in caring arms. When asked if I could move, my head shook slowly. I was virtually helpless, X would have to move me now. I had gone from being a powerful former captain to a helpless doll with the only things I could move being my head and my eyes. How degrading. The only thing that made it possible to endure was that I was being handled by my beloved. He gently propped me up against a box that acted as a stepping stone to a hole inbetween two cells as he reached into his first-aid kit for ointment to treat my wounds. He noticed blood stains in my hair, likely where Scales had gripped my neck. I could see that he was growing more and more worried as he treated and bandaged me. I know he's soft, way too soft, but seeing all of this softness being aimed at me, it felt very nice. That's putting it mildly for lack of better words. Dare I say, humbling and endearing.

When I was patched up, X took and held my left hand as he took a break before he started on repairing my armor. I now had bandages on the back of my neck, both of my upper arms, my right side, and both of my upper legs. Those Sharpclaw had wounded basically every vulnerable part of me. I watched X crawl between my legs, careful not to touch my wounds, and pulled my wings around us, which hadn't been damaged at all. He brought my arms around him and checked the gauges on my right bracer for my condition. He was relieved when they showed that I was recovering little by little, showing also where my armor needed repairs. He also checked for memory data, wanting to know why my condition was, let's face it, leagues worse than his. I admit, he was lucky to get only a few shocks just like Fox and get thrown in a dungeon. As he probably noticed, I got the worst of it. Fun, I'm always the damn victim. To be serious, I don't care what happens to me. I'm content as long as X is well and safe.

X looked horrified as he watched the memory data playback. I could see tears forming in his eyes and made me instinctively move my head against his cheek to try and catch one. 'Zero...why must this sort of thing still go on? Why must they pick on you so? Why?' He asked. All familiar questions that I had no definitive answers for, even if I was able to speak. He sighed deeply, shaking his head as he released my hands and folded my wings back before stepping out of my lap and opening a nearby supply crate. He quietly opened up two of the fruits we had earlier, having to feed me by hand. Those earlier shocks had locked up most of my muscles, except for in my head and neck. Unfortunately, moving my neck caused my neck injuries to bleed more so X had to stop me from leaning, literally having to bring the fruits to my mouth.

He laid me down on the floor after I had finished eating. It felt like I had gotten some energy back but I had to be still so he could fix my armor. He encouraged me to rest while he fixed my armor up, that way I'd recover quicker. I nodded slightly and closed my eyes, trying to relax. It didn't feel right to sleep during a situation like this though. X encouraged me more by holding my left hand as he worked. It helped greatly and all went black again in a matter of minutes.


	7. Pushing out the General

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Character POVs. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Some tension. Action. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. After the ruckus Hurricane Irma and 2-D Design are causing, which carries on by the way, I'm back into this. This part spans from the time Fox gets the Sharpclaw disguise all the way to leaving CloudRunner Fortress. And, aye, if you listen really closely, Gradabug, the spikey-headed Lightfoot, snorts and grunts like a pig. I guess in regards to this bit, its not inaccurate to say that Fox might have had a change of feeling on how he treated Zero before and lets him carry the first Ocean Spellstone. Please enjoy.**_

 **Repairs**

Repairs on Zero's Absolute armor took me two Dinosaur Planet days and almost a third night. I found myself watching Zero sleep from time to time as I worked. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. I kept his hand tight in mine, careful not to move it too much, but it made working with one hand tricky at times. He's not the strongest sleeper. Its all for Zero, though, so I didn't let it get to me.

I ultimately had to power down and remove Zero's armor. Not only was it badly damaged, we found that it was very low on energy as well. As if that wasn't enough, Zero's wounds wouldn't heal very fast without some air, meaning he was reduced to his civilian clothes; A red shirt and black jeans. His wounds had healed well under the medicine and bandages and his muscles had begun to unlock as he gained energy back. On the first day, his upper body and arms had loosened back up, followed by his waist down the next day. A few problems persisted unfortunately; If we got back to the mission now, he'd be defenseless without his armor, his red shirt made him stick out like a sore thumb, and sometimes when he moved around too much, one of his wounds opened up. Poor thing...but I think I know how we can fix these dilemnas. He'd need to be in his black armor with his underarmor rolled up and his bandages off.

When the sun began to set on the third night we had been on CloudRunner Fortress, I changed his armor mode to its black form, helped him fix his ponytail, and gently put the helmet on his head. Upon activating his black armor and rolling up the sleeves of his underarmor, I told him the plan. He'd have to stay in his black armor until his Absolute armor recharged and we needed to find a body of water to clean and help his wounds along. I didn't want to risk another of his wounds opening and giving us away, so I ended up lifting him into my arms bridal style. He looked flustered and down to hide a blush I managed to catch sight of. I gave him a shy kiss before kicking away the old rusty bars of our cell and following a path that led out.

No one was around and the cages, four of them, had all been lifted. Fox must've gotten his scepter back because all the switches were on green and the lock at the end of the hall was also. We spotted a bipedal dinosaur waiting under the lock. This wasn't a Sharpclaw, but a different one that we had yet to see. Maybe he's one of those Lightfoot dinosaurs. He explained to us that a fox had come by with a scepter and he had informed him that the power around the fortress was down and that these huge windlifts would only work if the generator was restarted. It looked like we were stuck with this dinosaur, who said his name was Gradabug, the chief engineer of the fortress, because more of those primitive spotlight robots guarded the way out. We have no means of disguising ourselves to get by and if I get the same brutality as Zero if we get discovered, we'll be in here for another two days. It seems we would all have to wait on Fox to get this first windlift going.

 **Back In Action**

What a mess. Painful injuries, my best armor is low on energy, and for the time being, we're trapped with a snorting bipedal dinosaur that almost sounds like a pig. All of my wounds are exposed and the only bodies of water I can recall were under the landing strip and near the platform where we encountered Scales. One problem; Both of them have those strange floating turtle-like reptiles that can lift up their shells to intimidate predators. I'm pretty sure X's Buster could take care of them, though. X hasn't held me many times before so this felt both flustering and soothing at the same time. I was comforted by the shy kiss he gave me before and felt him pass another one when this Gradabug wasn't looking. I managed to return that kiss and instinctively snuggled into him for warmth. I didn't care that my underarmor was rolled up, making me feel somewhat naked, I trusted X's plan. After all the stinging medicine and bandages, water sounded great to me.

Fox can work quickly when he wants to, it seems, because it took him the rest of the night to get this first windlift going. Gradabug had stepped in closer for a look and saw the windlift start. The air current was enough to send those pesky floating robots to the ceiling with a bang. Probably one of the most pleasing explosions I've ever heard. The engineer was then lifted up and out of the dungeon with X following him close behind. We were in for a shock as we walked out of the pathway leading into the dungeon. Floating spotlight robots everywhere. I'd love to know how Fox ever got past these guys other than the shield his scepter could generate. X snuck around them and took me to a square pond with one of those turtle-like creatures floating in it, gently sitting me on the edge and allowing my legs into the water. He gently splashed water onto the wounds on my legs. The creature stared and lifted its shell at us, eyeing us threateningly as X did so. That thing is so lucky I can't run him through right now. Just as X readied his Buster, a fire shot from the distance killed the creature. It was a shot of the Fire Blaster on Fox's scepter. We didn't see Fox in that direction, but a Sharpclaw. Damn it, I'm not strong enough to fight yet. X encouraged me to hide underwater as he turned his Buster to the Sharpclaw. I felt better already as the water covered my wounds. I couldn't hear too well, but I did hear protests on land. X soon turned and signaled for me to surface. When I came up, Fox was next to him. X told me that the Sharpclaw we had seen was nothing more than a disguise devised by Fox's toad mechanic. That is one crafty frog, but I don't see how the machines and other Sharpclaw could overlook how small Fox was for a Sharpclaw.

After rubbing my wounds down with water, drying off, and letting the Absolute armor charge and promptly activating it, we were ready to continue the mission. X had to be careful where he held onto me when he crawled on my back again. I had started to miss having my favorite passenger onboard. His arms held my chest lens and his legs held me just under my waist. We had to tear through more Sharpclaw as we tried to find our way around and to the queen CloudRunner. Gradabug had said that she was being imprisoned in her own chamber as an example to the rest of the tribe. Five Sharpclaw stood between us and the gates to her chamber as well as a few explosive barrels. Sweet, sweet, payback. When they bit the dust, Fox used his disguise to carry a barrel using a strange device, just like the one on DarkIce Mines, to the second floor, avoiding one more spotlight robot along the way to open an alternate route into the queen's chamber. Flying over the mess, we noticed that the support of the queen's cage was looking ragged. The gates blocked us from getting another barrel so Fox flipped the switch for the first gate and allowed me a turn with the scepter to flip the other one. Provided the barrel didn't explode over the small windlift, Fox could easily get rid of that support now.

Upon freeing her, the queen had an errand for us. When she was caught, her children got scared and hid around the fortress. We were to use a flute to lead them back to her. So, for now, we're bird-whisperers. Fun. The first one was a sinch, just outside the queen's chamber, but had been found by a Sharpclaw. Fox disposed of the wretch and played a peppy seaside-eqse tune for the young CloudRunner who promptly flew home. For each of the baby CloudRunners, there were more Sharpclaw were snarling at them and the further we had to go to find them and send them home. The third and fourth ones were the worst. The third one was just outside the fortress near the spiral walkway and surrounded by three Sharpclaw. Running from there to back inside near the queen's chamber again for the fourth involved alot of tricky manuevering for Fox. I was glad I could fly over all those flying robots again, but I wish I could tear them apart. Stupid things.

As a reward for finding her kids, the queen opened the doors to the Treasure rooms, telling us that Scales had hidden the Spellstone in there, to find it and return it to the force point temple. If Scales is still there, I got a load of revenge with his name on it. After a few more Sharpclaw, reversing an air current to get an explosive barrel down to blow up a cracked wall to a ladder leading down, we found the treasure rooms. Scales and some more Sharpclaw were inside. Good, time for a bruising. Just as Fox opened fire on Scales, I clenched one hand, gently punching it into the other. 'Scales, this will be your burial site, you and your goons.' I threatened. Even X had his Buster out to the side, charging up and aimed at Scales. Scales ordered his minions to get the Spellstone out of there, throwing one of them at us. We dodged just in time to see them take off on jet bikes and Scales clicked something on his belt that made him disappear with an evil laugh. Son of a bitch slipped away again. He's really got it coming if we find him again. For now, we had Sharpclaw to kill and a stone to catch.

The Treasure rooms were certainly versatile. Rooms with golden sand, cliffs, and even flames and dropping obstacles. Chasing these three Sharpclaw down on the bike for Fox and flight for me was quite a ride, the fire and obstacles kept us sharp. I was able to yank the Spellstone from the last Sharpclaw just before Fox rammed the bike for the last time, making it explode sending the Sharpclaw straight to hell. I took a sigh of relief as I landed on rough ground, looking at the Spellstone. As blue as the ocean, a light blue and a dark blue flowed around inside it in a black frame. X complimented that it was just as blue as my eyes in my normal armor. This time, Fox allowed me to hang on to it as we found our way back to the Arwing. This is quite a change in his behavior. I don't know if he feels sorry for early or some other factor, but I have to admit, in comparison to earlier in the mission, its a nice change from his attitude. We had something of a farewell party waiting for us on the landing strip; The Queen, her children, Gradabug, and the queen's soldiers were all there. We bowed to the queen after she bowed and thanked us for driving Scales out, saying she was forever grateful. The CloudRunner army made a runway for us with one wing out in front as we walked to the Arwing. I put the Spellstone in the compartment on my left leg for safe-keeping before we hopped onto the wings of the ship and were soon back in space.


	8. Ocean Temple Trials

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. StarFox and Megaman X. Character POVs. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Action. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers finding the Ocean Force Point and placing the first Water Spellstone, which now I can safely say is halfway or more through the game. The number of chapters total remains unclear at this stage, but if 7 and this are the halfway points, I'd say between 14 or 16. I do know for sure that the next chapter will certainly get crazy once I get to it. Ah, and arschlochen means assholes in German. Please enjoy.**_

 **Hidden Temple**

We were glad to see nothing was amiss in Thorntail Hollow as Fox landed the Arwing. For some reason we were unsure of, he allowed Zero to carry the first Water Spellstone. I guess that makes him the leader for a while. Z did something kinda unexpected as everyone got out. Instead of turning his back to me so I could get on, he lifted me by my sides and allowed me to cling to the front of his body. My arms wrapped around his neck carefully and my legs embraced his hips gently, finding my head against his chest lens. Tricky protested by saying that none of my limbs were broken and then asked about the scar across Zero's left eye. No one uttered a word nor grunt, just a pause before Fox insisted we hurry and find the temple at Cape Claw. Zero supported my back to keep me on as he took flight after them. Zero's scar...a healed but permanent reminder of this mission. If they ever are able to contact us again, no one at HQ will believe our story until they see that scar. If we ever get back.

There was a fuss at the beach when we arrived. A red bipedal dinosaur holding a spear was being attacked by two Sharpclaw just past the first ramp on the right. This dinosaur had the same build as Gradabug, it must be a Lightfoot. Both Fox and Zero dashed in that direction, quickly picking off the Sharpclaw. We learned that this Lightfoot was, as Zero would say, a thankless punk. Instead of being grateful we saved him, he threatened us with his spear saying if we didn't stay away, he'd smash us good. Fox protested that we had saved him and as he held a strange orange gem the Lightfoot remarked that he trusted no one and that the Sharpclaw said he stole their things, but they were liars. Just then, another Sharpclaw shot at us with a cannon from across the water, knocking the Lightfoot to the ground and alarming the rest of us. The cannon's aim was on the person holding the gem and realizing this, the Lightfoot screamed and passed it to Fox, who passed it back when the cannon pointed to him. The Lightfoot then threw it back to him before swimming away. Zero and I gave each other an exasperated sigh. We hated people like that. And dinosaurs.

When the Hightop told us that there are secret chambers behind that huge Krazoa head, we took our search near the very ladder that he had been able to drop. On the opposite side of the switch from before was a Sharpclaw Only door. When Fox doned his disguise and went in with Tricky, Zero decided to stay outside and watch the area for any changes. Enjoying the warmth of Zero's chest lens, I scouted out too. I saw a waterfall turn off and reveal a hidden passageway under the bridge to the Krazoa head, Zero had noticed it too and went back to lead Fox to it.

Without hesitation, Fox ran to the site and jumped into the water. Zero touched down on the bridge, allowing me off and letting me crawl under his mane. If the water was high, he didn't want me to drown. Once I was under his mane, he lifted off and dove into the cave. The current was fast, several whirlpools lay ahead, and waterfalls were all over. Zero flew above the water, catching up to Fox on a high ledge. Fox dropped down and landed on his side hard, but there were crates around to help him recover. Zero took it slowly, gently lowering himself to the ground. In front of us was a cave with nothing but the sound of dripping water and a single small Krazoa Head holding the same kind of gem the Lightfoot had. After dousing a flame in front of it, Fox took the gem only for the cave to begin filling with water. This time, Zero wasn't able to escape the rising water. We both were soaked and he swam after Fox towards an opening to the beach. The door into the Krazoa Head, serving as its mouth, had opened for us. Inside were more Krazoa Heads, but these were empty. Fox promptly put the gems into the heads' mouths, but only one lit up. Zero pointed to a wad of weeds behind the huge Krazoa Head's left eye and noticed that one pillar close to it had a switch for the scepter. Using that switch, Fox got Tricky onto the pillar, which let him burn the weed off, once he was high enough, and allowed the light onto the gem. This opened the huge doors between the small Krazoa heads and it looked like we had found the path to the temple.

One more obstacle awaited before the temple. There was a switch that when stepped on, opened the gate out, but nothing to keep it down. Having noticed a lock for the Fire Blaster, Zero flew me towards the switch where a Buster shot made the area flood all the way to the switch. Both sides of the passageway were underwater, but there was another that led to another patch of weeds blocking a stone block. That would be great to hold down the switch with. After Tricky burned out the weeds, Zero pushed the block out before I took another shot at the switch, which drained out the water. Fox pushed the block onto the switch, holding it down and the gate up, and we finally had access to the temple.

 **Elemental Chaos**

It was evening when we reached the temple grounds. I couldn't shake the feeling that we would see that ingrateful Lightfoot again. In any case, the temple grounds looked like something humans would perceive as an exotic paradise. Ruins of stone pillars, some of the pillars were made of water in suspended animation, low relief sculptures of the Krazoa on the second level, and waterfalls landing in pools of water on both sides. These Krazoa must be ridiculously powerful if they can put a fluid like water in suspended animation.

The last few days had been rough. The sound of Tricky's yawn made me realize everyone was beat. Even Fox was starting to look rough. He allowed us to settle down and rest. I took X towards a large rock on the left side near one of the falls and pools before sitting down. When X was off, I allowed my body to drop onto my left side, folding my wings. X pulled me over onto my right to face him. He moved as close to me as possible and kissed my lips. My mane and left wing covered him, my left arm kept him close as I kissed him back. We exchanged kisses, hugs, and even snuggles before we both fell asleep.

Everyone was ready to go just before dawn. X gently pushed me awake and helped me stand. Feeling sluggish with a deep yawn, I let him pull me towards the ladders going to the second level. A fully armored Sharpclaw guarded the gate which Fox promptly engaged as X and I caught up. I spied a blue pad in front of the gate that had a spot for the Spellstone. I watched after getting it out as the gate flipped over, allowing us entrance. An uneasy feeling surged through me as X and I went inside the temple and we found justification for it at the end of the hallway. Before us, the obstacles were two sets of shock tile floor, two large Sharpclaw guarding an orb, a waterlogged area across from the shock tiles with a suspended walkway above it consisting of four paths, and a platform with a warp pad on it. After all the shocks from Scales' stupid robots locking my muscles at the fortress, I hated the idea of crossing a shock tile floor on foot. Sorry, Fox and Tricky, we're flying. X looked at me in concern after looking at the shock tiles. I motioned for him to get on and once onboard, I flew over that mess and dove straight into those damn Sharpclaw. X held one off while I fought the other. Sometimes these big arschlochen would swing their axes, impatient for their turn. Very rude and it puts X in a bad spot. We could see Fox making his way carefully along the shock tile floor as we fought, having Tricky stand on a switch that had a safe path lit up for him to cross. Unfortunately, it took him a few tries. After beating the Sharpclaw, we witnessed him get shocked and sent back to the start of the tiles to try a different path. I was glad I wasn't trying that. X and I agreed that from our perspective, Fox needed to use reverse psychology to get across. We ended up having to coach him across with that knowledge before he finally reached us.

We had to exterminate some floating turtle-like vermin, the same we saw on the fortress, to get to the suspended platform with the four walkways. One allowed us onto the platform, the other three led to switches for the scepter that needed to be flipped. Fox allowed us each a turn, starting with himself. Upon further inspection, we noticed that the walkways got narrower and had more turns to them. I was almost expecting to get the one with the smallest path and all those turns and slants. Fox's lever flip lifted a gate to the platform with the warp and soon he passed the scepter to X, who gently crawled off me and tried the next path. Based on his movement, he was sliding slightly, these walkways must be slick. They look to be made of stone. Are they coated with water? Ice, maybe? Water is a better guess, I suppose, since the rest of the water in this place is in liquid form. X's flipped lever shut off a current blocking the way to the platform. It looks like its my turn. As expected, I got the very narrow path with all the turns. When X passed the scepter to me, I carefully started along the path. Indeed, it was slick, I had to take my time here. Being slow and steady, I gradually made my way across and flipped the lever, which seemed to activate the orb. I was certain X's Buster could light that one. Flying back to the group, I gave back the scepter and let X back on before flying to the platform. Upon landing, I sat down beside the warp to give X a clear shot. It did the job and the warp seemed active now. When Fox and Tricky caught up again, we allowed him first to go through the warp before we joined him, which led into the depths of the temple.

Just like the Volcano, this temple was huge. We were a miniscule pack of ants in comparison to the temple. The Volcano may have had views of the sky, but this one didn't. If it wasn't this huge, this wouldn't be a place for the claustrophobic. Going through the huge door before us, we noticed our only currently accessible path was to the right. As we ventured to the next room which was flooded, we noticed more of those annoying brain-like tentacle creatures hovering overhead and that there was also a small and narrow second level. Both X and I could see what looked like another warp pad and an orb that needed to be lit. First thing was first though; The water level needed to go down so we could figure out how to open this other door. Fox quickly took care of that with the use of two switches, one for the water and one for the door. He also used his disguise to open a Sharpclaw Only door that had, of all things, a stone block to move around. What a waste of space. The rooms are so dark, it could've been hidden anywhere and blended in. I'm almost convinced the brains of these Sharpclaw are either microscopic or nonexistent. As Fox pushed the block into a wide enough crevice, I flew into the next room to see what the next chore was. This was interesting. A statue of a Krazoa was in each corner, each with a Fire Blaster switch just under it and under them was what looked like a turntable with four tips, likely for fire. Fire in a water temple? About as strange as those blue flames we saw getting past the first gate into the temple. I could see a spot for Tricky's flames to activate the mechanism. This armor grants the use of ice, not fire. We'd have to wait for Fox and Tricky, although I could probably help put out those fires once it got going.

Our theory was correct, proven by Tricky's flames, once Fox and Tricky made it to the room. The turntable began to rotate slowly and a shot of the Fire Blaster on the statues made a statue lean down and breathe a watery substance onto a flame. When a flame was within my reach, I tried ice breath on it and that seemed effective too. The next door opened to a room with a small block maze in the center after all the flames were out. I sighed, hovering above the maze. I'm not too good with mazes, but at least this one was small. X is way better at mazes than me. Keeping above the maze so we could see the path clearly, he told Fox which way the block needed to go through the maze. As the block reached the goal and I disposed of a brain-like creature that kept chasing me, a boost pad for Fox's scepter became active in the room we had warped in from. I flew up to the ledge that the boost pad was under and followed Fox once he was up too. These hallways were way too narrow for me to fly so I had to run to keep up. We saw Fox stop once he saw the same warp and orb we had seen earlier and lit the orb, making a bridge emerge and connect to the warp's platform. We took the warp into a familiar area; the same place where the first Fire Spellstone rested. It looked like it was my turn to stop one of these remaining three magic energy beams. Once I found the right spot, I placed the Water Spellstone, causing the ground to rumble a bit as it had last time. This time, as we looked up, there remained only two energy streams. Unless we've overlooked something crucial, I'd say we're almost done here.


	9. Lightfoot and Krazoa tests

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Character POVs. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Action. Violence. R18 towards the end. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. Merciful Andromeda galaxy, did I just jump the rating of this fic from K+ to borderline T and M..? I think I did, thanks to some virtually official ZeroX gayness from MvCI..I fucking needed that, let me tell you by thunder..In any case, this chapter covers the madness of Lightfoot Village up to getting a spirit for the second time..Who gets the spirit this time..? Some creative liberty was taken here..Several things; One, the Lightfoot test of Strength is a mother bitch..I failed that about as many times as I screwed up the shock tile floors which is either 40 or 50 odd times..If I didn't have a secret weapon, making my right arm shudder like crazy, I never would've gotten any further in the game..Second; The Krazoa test of Fear in the game is also a mother bitch..You really have to go through it multiple times to get the hang of it and its not tapping buttons like the test of Strength..You have to control a small red line along a green bar and sometimes it jolts in a certain direction, meaning you need to watch for it and plan ahead..Third; Here, creative liberty is taken on this test of fear by adding the second phase, which is showing and expressing love..I, in a way, molded it into being just for Zero and X..and let's face it, Zero would lose it if X died..Its painfully clear..And fourth; Creative liberty on the test of strength in that Zero wants a turn simply to show off for X..Please enjoy..**_

 **Lightfoot Rompus**

According to the maps of Fox's mentor, Peppy Hare, we were supposed to be going back to Thorntail Hollow. This didn't make much sense. The last time we placed a Spellstone, we also found and returned a Krazoa Spirit to Krazoa Palace. Only thing is, we don't know where another spirit might be, given there's but four left. We have been all over the hollow by now and the only thing that is hidden there was an underground store. Maybe we had missed one there. I guess there was only one way to know.

Things became grim as we left Cape Claw and the maze before the Lightfoot Village. Fox got distracted by what seemed to be a baby Lightfoot. Tricky seemed uncomfortable, telling Fox he didn't like the situation. Zero was uptight too, warning me that something wasn't right and to be on lookout. He was looking around cautiously, ready to fly if he needed to. Soon enough, I could hear leaves rustling like something was moving towards us. As soon as Tricky issued a warning that it was a trap, a small group of Lightfoot dropped down, one straight on top of Fox, knocking him out cold. This made Zero shoot into the air promptly when they tried to snag him too. He breathed ice at them as a warning, dodging their spears.

Zero flew overhead quietly following them as they dragged Fox into the village, tying him to some kind of totem pole with claws to restrain his hands ontop of a large curious mound. We could see even more Lightfoot coming, one was paler in color than the rest with a red and green frill on the sides of his head and a crown of feathers. If the Lightfoot are like natives, then this must be the chief. We heard him and the same Lightfoot from before, saying that Fox was the stinking beast that took his treasure. I could see Zero clench his fists in anger, but I also noticed a CloudRunner arrive and perch on the totem pole Fox was tied to as the chief introduced himself and warned Fox that they don't like thieves. This seemed to confuse Fox and the chief told him he took their treasure and gave it to the Sharpclaw. Fox told the truth that the Lightfoot had given it to him, not taken it, but they didn't buy it. I didn't need to persuade Zero into helping, regardless of how bad they got along, he was already persuaded by that lying Lightfoot.

The Lightfoot surrounded Fox's totem pole which spun around and whichever one it faced, approached and tried to stab him with their spears. Torture by spears, a very crude punishment. Along with the CloudRunner's flames, Zero swatted clean off the mound any Lightfoot about to stab Fox. This continued until the chief came running, telling Fox to make them stop. In return, he would be untied. Once he was untied and Zero landed ontop of the mound nearby, the CloudRunner thanked us for helping their queen and was glad he could return the favor before flying back home.

Fox wanted out of this village, pronto, but as he got to the gate, Tricky stopped him. Tricky told us we should look around and that there might be a spirit hidden here. Talking with Zero, we both agreed that under that mound was probably a good spot to hide one of them. Some exploring revealed some wood block carvings that revealed small platforms to some of the Lightfoot houses and one larger totem pole. When we managed to find the chief's hut, we were blocked by his guards and noticed a darker and rather muscular Lightfoot beside him. Exasperated from seeing us, the chief tried to send us off by saying that they knew Fox didn't take their treasure and he could just go away. Fox shoved away the guards' spears and came to the chief, Zero threatened them with a cold fog to stay away as he landed and followed. The chief told us that they keep a secret from the Sharpclaw; Under the village was a huge chamber supposedly built by the Krazoa. He asked if we wanted to see, but before anyone could answer, Tricky blurted out that we would want to see. The chief said we needed to complete two tests before we could enter the mound, promptly breaking into a cackle with the other Lightfoot.

Fox's first pick was the Test of Strength. We were taken to a large torch with a face carved into it and hands on each side, a pit straight before the face. That large Lightfoot stepped forward and the chief pointed to the strange currently unlit torch. Zero shifted to his normal red armor, telling the chief he wanted a turn after Fox. I was puzzled as to why Zero wanted a turn. Sure, he's very strong, but...Oh no, is he trying to show off? Usually, he's sarcastic about crazy things he might do. This is unheard of though, he really wanted to do something crazy this time. As Fox's turn started, he gave it his all, we could tell. Both of them grunted in effort, trying to push each other into the pit, the torch functioned as a turntable. It took some time, but Fox managed to push that huge Lightfoot into the pit. The chief pointed to Zero as the big Lightfoot crawled out. I started to slip off Zero's back as he took his position, but he told me to stay. Pushing against a muscular Lightfoot using a turntable and carrying me? This might count as overexertion.

He too managed to push that big Lightfoot into the pit, bewildering the chief. Neither Fox nor Zero looked very strong to him. The chief and the others had laughed and cheered for Fox, another round of it for Zero, but he looked puzzled afterwards. The other test was a run-around, activating all the totem poles before time ran out. If we hadn't activated those platforms earlier, we might've had some trouble. With some help from Tricky, the errand was done and the chief led us to the mound, opening the door.

 **Fear and Love**

One thing after another, I suppose. Inside the mound was another totem pole with a scrambled design, some gems for Fox's scepter, a few crates, a large platform with the smallest platform switch we've ever seen, and a closed gate. Once Fox had stepped on the switch, the segments began to move. The Fire Blaster stopped them into a picture of a large serpent before opening the gate. To my surprise, Fox stayed where he was as I changed back to my Absolute armor and dove down with X on my back and motioned for me to explore the new passageway. Am I to understand that he will sit this out and allow me to try and take a Krazoa Spirit? Neither I nor X knew if we could but we could certainly try. Beyond the pathway was a warp to a shrine and once I was in the center of it, into the shrine we went.

The trials of this shrine were on the extreme side. The first was a room full of flamethrowers and a switch needed to be pressed down to open the gate. Once the gate was raised, I did my best to dodge the flames. I had never seen so many flames in one place. The next trial seemed simple at first; we needed to travel over a pit of water. As I flew over, the water level dropped revealing many sharp stalactites. I was very thankful I had chosen to fly. The last one was running up a ramp to where the spirit was while dodging endless barrels being thrown at us. Dodging the best I could, I managed to slide into the Krazoa's room.

This test had two parts. I was to stand and face my deepest fears, then rise and express the best way I knew how my feelings for my lover. I felt X hide his face in my armor before crawling off my back for the first part of the test. This was nothing short of a nightmare to me, more like one of those nightmares I had before the Repliforce incident. I was surrounded by a combination of already put-down Mavericks and raptor-like dinosaurs. In front of me were blurry silhouettes that I couldn't make out, keeping my eyes on the Mavericks and dinosaurs. I dodged and countered, whichever seemed possible, as they tried to charge at me. Eventually, they all laid on the ground dead and I looked around carefully.

Something leapt from the warp on the wall the spirit usually hid in, I noticed more than one. Two of them, one holding a third by my count. They turned out to be Scales, Sigma, and...No, it can't be. Sigma was holding X by an arm, completely limp, and let him drop to the floor. He wasn't moving at all. He was...gone. But how? He was with me the whole time. How could he be dead? Sigma and Scales laughed at me, Scales sent out those stupid little flying robots while Sigma's voice rang in my ears. 'You're a failure, Zero. You and X are so weak. To think I pursued you for so long...What a waste of time. So much for limitless potential and the ultimate creation of the late doctor.' I began to grit my teeth, then screamed in agony as I leapt and charged at Scales and Sigma, punching and kicking as hard as I could, not caring that I was crying in front of them. Kiss my ass, those who say a man doesn't cry.

I was disappointed that these were just illusions. I punched and kicked until no trace of them remained and the illusion of X dead disappeared. Who knows what might happen if X dies. Nothing good with me, I can say that much. I dropped down to the ground, covering my face and catching my breath for the next part of the test; showing love. An ideal moment to show it, I suppose. I could hear footsteps coming from behind me, distinctly X's. He gently hugged me from behind, snuggling into my hair. 'I saw the whole thing, Zero. You did great. I'm scared of losing you too.' Just the soothing I needed. With that, he turned me towards him and smiled, rubbing my cheek. My head leaned into his hand as he pulled me closer. He caught one of my last tears before I leaned forward and caught his lips in a deep kiss. Soon the kisses went all over his cheeks to his neck and then down his body, slowly stopping at his pelvic armor. I was barely thinking about the spirit in the room watching us as I pinned him down to the floor. His face was bright red as I gently licked and breathed a cold fog onto his pelvic armor, then lifting his leg and rubbing my pelvic armor against his, showing him what I have long subconsciously wanted to do to him. I saw his whole face grow red as I showed these gestures, which told me he wanted me to do it. Our bond has always been deep and nurturing, tense at times, and now, it has evolved to the sensual stage. I realize my path is so deeply intertwined with X's, always supporting him and his desire for a peaceful future. I see no reason why my future wouldn't lie with him.

Consumed and nurtured by love, care, and passion, I desired to advance on him. Just as I began to heed X's pleading gestures, the spirit entered my body from behind. I kept myself on top of X as it happened, feeling ancient power surge through me. X told me that my eyes had turned purple, just as Fox's had last time. I wasn't about to let this hinder me from our shared desires. When I came back to my senses, I promptly pressed X's helmet crystal, deactivating his armor, leaving him in his white tank top and boxers. Releasing his leg, allowing him to spread them, I caressed his body under his shirt while easing his boxers down and lapping his length. His moans and blushing were so beautiful in my eyes and music to my ears, making me want to get him to sing more to me. Slowly licking every inch of his length and shifting to his entrance, I pressed my head crystal to remove my armor as well, noticing I was already stiff and ready for him below. I carefully entered him, bumping against him gently. This felt so right as well as divine. He moaned more, calling my name as he held onto me, leaning his head back. He is so beautiful. I tried to pace myself as he began screaming in pleasure, certain that he was getting close and knowing that I was too. We screamed each other's names as we climaxed simultaneously, much of his spread onto both of our bodies, allowing it to dry and be absorbed into our skin before pulling out of him and activating our armors again. I held X tightly against my chest as the warp out soon kicked in and sent us out of the now empty shrine, letting him relax and take in what had happened.

X rested like a baby in my arms as we left the warp. I flew him out of the mound where Fox and Tricky waited. As we finally left the village and headed for the hollow, I knew X would question whether my display was actually love or lust. Believe me, X, it may look like lust, but it is without a doubt love. If it were simple primitive lust, I wouldn't stay by your side for all these years. Its not just that I love your face and body, I love your personality too. I love you as a whole.


	10. Mysteries of the Krazoa Palace

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Character POVs. R18 during the first half. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Some angst. Tension. Mystery. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter takes place inside Krazoa Palace and backtracks to Krystal's arrival early in the first 5 odd percent of the game. X doubts the authenticity of Zero's expression of love because of his history of being taken over by other forces. They also try to figure out what happened, the nature of the spirits, and how Krystal was captured. Creative liberty on the grounds of the EarthWalker soldiers and parts of the palace being healed and fixed. Also on where Zero is able to pass through the barrier to that side of the palace. You can't pass through that barrier in the game, I've tried it. Plus, the only time you get to see those EarthWalkers and the ruined areas are in that first sliver where you play as Krystal. The EarthWalker soldiers there are dying in-game, even so. You can access a small section of that side of the palace way later in the game, but its a small upper balcony with a release point and nothing more, which I think is very half-assed. Please enjoy.**_

 **Genuine Love or Ventriloquism?**

Whoa...What happened? My body felt a little hotter than usual. I must've somehow overheated. Looking around, I also noticed that this wasn't Lightfoot Village or Thorntail Hollow. This place looked dark and omnious, but somehow familiar. I think this is the same place Fox found that captured purple vixen. If so, we must be inside the Krazoa Palace. The dark architecture and windlifts I remember from Zero's image feed when Fox went to release the other spirit.

This time, it was Zero's turn to be possessed by a spirit and return it. The spirit's tests were strange, making him face his fears and express his love. I saw the spirit enter his body right after he pinned me down in the shrine. I couldn't help but wonder though; Did Zero proceed to take me through his own will or was it the spirit's doing? We still don't know the nature of these Krazoa Spirits and asides from turning the eyes purple, we don't know what they can do. All we really know is that they're all that remains of the Krazoa we've heard about so often.

I saw Zero lean over me, having laid me down in a spot out of sight from the enemies that lie ahead. As my vision regained its focus, I couldn't help but ask. It gnawed at me. 'Zero, was it really you that took me or are you now a puppet for this spirit?' His reaction was a devious smirk. A strange echo sounded from his voice, almost like a god's. 'This ancient entity and its power inhabits my body for the time being, but that is all it seems to be doing. My mind and body remain my own. Its but a passenger. Hmm, how dare you, my naughty little X. I refused to pass up a chance to prove my love, but I see I will have to show you once more to cleanse your doubt.'

I could feel my cheeks get hot with blush, which made him spread my legs and sit between them, reaching his hand out and caressing my body. This time, he sounded almost down. 'Am I to believe that after all we have endured together, all the worrying and care, was fake? What about when we finally confessed to each other? Was that a lie?' I quickly shook my head. 'You're misinterpreting this, Zero. All that care and worry, even the confession were genuine. I was worried the spirit might have taken you over much like Sigma has tried in the past...' He shook his head too, deactivating my armor. 'I see. I appreciate that very much, but as I said, my mind and body are my own. This will not save you from me though.' I couldn't help but chuckle. 'Who said I want to be saved from you?' This made him lick his lips. 'Naughty, X. Are you saying you want me to take you again?' My cheeks lit up again as I answered. 'Yes, my blue-eyed beast, take me again.'

He smirked, caressing me under my shirt and steering clear of my boxers as if he was about to contradict himself. 'Now that I know you do want me, I am unsure of whether I will take you...' He sounded sarcastic and I found I was already so eager. 'Please, Zero...' I nearly moaned. Another smirk showed up on his face. 'Hmm, as you wish, my master.' He said, lapping at my boxers. He's such a tease and sarcastic when he wants to be. He's really shown that he can be a very nurturing and rather sensuous partner too. Absolutely beautiful. I'm so glad we bonded the way we did, even during dark times. We're made for each other and our hearts are hewn together. A life and future without him would be miserable and dim.

I shivered as he lapped every inch of my length with long licks of his tongue before preparing me further down, unlatching his pelvic armor as he did so. I did my best to keep my moans quiet so we wouldn't be discovered. He removed his pelvic armor and unzipped the underlying part of his jumpsuit as he finished, pulling me up and lowering my head to his already stiff length. Sitting on my hands and knees, I gently lapped his tip and occasionally rubbed my face against it as I journeyed down to the very bottom, being sure to wet every inch. His pleasured grunts and soft moans kept me going as he eased off my boxers.

He soon encouraged me to sit down on his lap. I felt a strange but wonderful sensation as he slid inside me and bumped against me with his powerful feminine hips. I at first covered my mouth to stop my moans. Seeing this, he pulled me closer, letting me moan against his onyx armor, covering us tightly with his wings in case we did get discovered. Starting so slow and gentle, we moaned and grunted into each other. As things intensified, we uttered each other's names and before long, kissed to cover our screams. We climaxed together, leaning our heads back contently before he gently fell to his left side, snuggling me tightly and making me sigh happily. We shared in cleaning the mess I had made between us, fluids had splattered over our bodies but none was wasted on the floor. After some recovery time, he reluctantly and slowly removed himself from me, kissing my lips as he zipped his jumpsuit and put his pelvic armor back on. I kissed back as I put on my boxers and turned my armor back on. As he unwrapped his wings from me and stood, he lifted me up gently into the air, just like a father would when playing with his son. I could see love, warmth, and passion past the purple veil over his eyes. His love and care was genuine just like mine.

 **Investigation**

Although wounding at first, I could understand X's concern and doubt. Its happened before, being used by a foreign entity for dirty work and its a strange ordeal. I would wake in pain, often X being the culprit to get me out of its control, with no memory of what had happened. This didn't seem to be the case with a Krazoa Spirit, already making it the most benign entity to take my body on the grounds that my feelings and movements were all my own. So far, all its doing is getting a ride home. Fox had allowed me to copy the specs of his Sharpclaw disguise, thinking it might be useful in doing so. Fair enough, but just from looking around, we've grown very curious about this palace.

Gently setting X to his feet and allowing him on my back once more after our playtime, I made my way to the main room which was filled with numerous levels with windlifts for each and Sharpclaw guarding them. We wanted to know more about this place, like how that vixen Fox found had gotten trapped in the first place. Exploring the lowest level, our current level, I noticed another opening on the other side, guarded by some strange barrier. We didn't see that in the image feed last time so I flew the two of us over to investigate. Having to drive off the patrolling Sharpclaw, we eyed the barrier curiously, noticing a release point beyond it. 'Its not water. What could it be?' X asked. 'My mind goes straight to ectoplasm in this situation.' I answered. This seemed to give both of us an idea. 'Think maybe the spirit might let you pass through it?' He asked. 'Just what I was wondering. Let us see.' I said, carefully reaching my right hand into the strange purple substance. Seeing that it allowed my hand through, next was my right leg, followed by my whole left side, pulling myself completely past the barrier. The release point looked used already, its eyes were open and lit, but this wasn't the one Fox had found before. Observing the small Krazoa head carefully, I remembered seeing a purple stream from the mouth that brought Fox back to the hollow. 'This one looks used already. Maybe it was that vixen.' I thought aloud. 'Then, how'd she get in the prism and to the top of the palace?' X asked. 'Maybe the same beam that sucked Fox into the other one was reversed and the prism was set in the center of the main windlift.' I hypothesized. 'If that was the case, then she was deliberately trapped. Someone in need must've been the bait.' X thought aloud. Before I could respond, we heard a faint call in Dinosaur. To my surprise, I could understand what was being said without the aid of X's translator and it was coming from the next room. I had been trying to learn the language since we arrived on this planet, but this sudden comprehension had come from left field. Maybe its a subtle effect of the spirit. I followed the voice into a large room with one brain-like creature, an empty shrine, and what seemed to be an injured EarthWalker soldier.

Disposing of the brain-like creature, I flew towards the injured soldier and touched down just before his head before sitting down for a better look. A few coughs came from him before he opened his eyes. Blue, just like mine. I had started to notice blue eyes seemed dominant in EarthWalkers and CloudRunners. He acknowledged that I was carrying a Krazoa Spirit and told us that the Krazoa were dying. Based on our observations, they technically were already dead and survived as spirits. Another little surprise arose from mine; It allowed me to speak Dinosaur fluently. It was as if for some reason, some of that spirit's basic knowledge was being handed to me. Curious, to say the least. I asked the soldier what had happened here. He explained that in knowing that the palace would be attacked by Scales, the King EarthWalker sent the army to protect it as it was the original home of the Krazoa. The Krazoa were peace spirits, powerful beings that brought life to a planet. Without them, the planet was dead and Scales wanted to capture the spirits for himself. The army was able to hide the spirits throughout the planet successfully, but the army was massacred, outnumbered by the Sharpclaw. He concluded by saying that Scales released a great evil into the palace and that the spirit's powers are useless until it is returned into the palace where it could be used to stop the war. I felt X squeezing me for comfort, saddened by the story he translated. 'X? Do you think you can patch him up?' X shrugged, dropping himself from my back. 'I don't know if it will help him now. He's in bad shape. He needs energy just like you did. I was able to snag some of the mushrooms Tricky likes so much and a few extra of the medicinal ones from before.' I smiled and kissed his hand. 'That's my baby. Treat his wounds, I will feed him.' He passed me the mushrooms; Five white ones and ten blue ones. I have to admit, he makes me very proud in so many ways, this being one of them. I carefully fed the soldier a white mushroom and several blue ones while X treated his wounds. He was slowly able to stand up again and told us that he signaled for help during the attack and the receiver was the now-trapped girl. That seemed strange to me. He had no tech on him unless...it was a telepathic message. 'What's your take on his explanation, Zero?' X asked once he was finished with the soldier's wounds. 'Scales and the planet are corpses at this stage. If the Krazoa are peace spirits, then that explains why my mind and body are still under my control. This great evil he mentioned probably is not Sigma. Sigma hates organics and with such minimal technology and abundant magic, he would have no use for this planet. As for the girl, if she could pick up this soldier's signal, she can probably manipulate the energy of the Krazoa. The first spirit and the distress signal was the bait that got her trapped. Maybe this great evil is using her as a means to an end.' I thought aloud to him. 'What if Sigma learned how to use the planetary and Krazoa energy?' He asked. 'Both of which are magic, X. The only magic anyone knows back home is the magic of technology. They do not believe in pure magic like there is here that you and I have come to know.' I said, standing up. 'Do you believe in magic, Zero?' X asked with a smile. 'I will admit I was skeptical at first, but because of you, the magic of the planet, and being possessed by a magical entity, I have to say I do and I now understand what you meant by anything is possible.' That took guts for me to admit, by the way.

We went through the rooms, tending to the EarthWalker's wounds. The next one had been trapped in a room next to flamethrowers and it took some muscle to straighten the column blocking his way out. The palace seemed to be stuck in a perpetual storm without its residents. We had to fix a large Krazoa arch outside that had fallen to a platform with some muscle, flight, and a flame weapon from X.

When all was said and done, we went back inside and past the barrier to find a release point. Unlike Fox, the only interest I have is in helping to save her. Otherwise, I have a lover that I wouldn't trade for even the most scantily clad woman or even either of our universes. X is all I need, its as simple as that. In our search, going to the third level, we found a Sharpclaw Only door. Uploading the specs of the disguise, we found it was a little big for X and a little scratchy for me. I am only an inch shorter than Fox, but the human part of me hates this dry scaly skin. Humans hate dry skin so we were glad it was only to be worn for a moment. Once I turned off the disguise, I walked towards and dropped knees first before the Krazoa head, squeezing my fists and taking a breath before extending my arms and leaning my head back with a scream. I could feel all that ancient power leaving me, but one thing seemed to stay; Comprehension and the ability to speak Dinosaur fluently. I rolled my head gently to put the spirit in properly before relaxing my head and arms. We heard the spirit travel into the girl's prism and a beam shot from the Krazoa head's mouth, just it had done with Fox. Feeling weak, I was unable to fight it and got sucked in, feeling X clinging to me tightly. Fortunately, we were returned to the hollow with the Warpstone setting us down just beyond his platform near Fox. We had a lot to tell him.


	11. Tyrant Infestation

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Drama/Jealousy. Action. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers the incident in the mother Thorntail's nest to all of the first visit to Walled City, including getting the second Fire Spellstone. Creative liberty on the passing of energy from a Krazoa Spirit into Zero's body. Nothing like that happens in the game, it was just an interesting idea..Anyways, jealous Zero, because why not..Lighting the beacons also has creative liberty..Nothing is there to just boost Fox and Tricky onto the platforms, you have to go through the main temple..I used to be horrified of the RedEye..Now, I think their reactions when you pass close to them are hilarious..The first time I tried to light those beacons, it wouldn't let me try again for some reason..I still don't know what that was all about..Otherwise, its my favorite part of the game, regardless of how short it really is, but at least it gets made up somewhat on the second trip..Please enjoy..**_

 **Inheritance**

Dusk had fallen. Zero needed time to get his energy back from releasing the Krazoa spirit. Poor thing, he's so powerful yet tires so easily. In that regard, he's much like a cat. It seems fitting though with that long mane and his personality. I guess he's a lion then or maybe a panther. I stayed beside him contently, wondering what the experience was like. If we were going in turns in taking the spirits to the palace, that means I'm next. Every little bit of insight helps and so far, I'm very unsure of this.

Looking at Zero's peaceful face as he rested, I noticed something very strange. The scar over his left eye had turned purple and there was a curious energy spreading through his body. It was centered around the scar and in his chest. I wonder if this is yet another parting gift from the spirit he released. I heard him speak Dinosaur at the palace without needing my translator to understand that EarthWalker soldier. What exactly has this entity done to him?

Overhearing my mumbling, the Warpstone clued me in. He said that the spirits favor those traumatized by chaos and misunderstood and if the carrier of one of the spirits is such, some of their powers are passed down to them. I lifted Zero into my arms, who was asleep and remained so as I held him. When I think about it, Zero is most definitely far more broken and misunderstood than me. I admit, I'm not the most open person and hate to fight. He's been used many times against me, even though I know in his right mind, he would never hurt me. I so hope the Krazoa's powers, whatever they may be, would help us out.

I kept him tightly in my arms, resting my head against his chest lens until Fox and I heard a cry for help from almost right beside us. The mother Thorntail was the one responsible because some creatures were trying to steal the eggs in her nest. Fox went in promptly while I sat Zero down by the nearby tree. 'I'll be right back, Z.' I whispered, kissing his cheek before rushing into the nest with my Buster ready. These pests looked just like the big and small creatures, Snipluk and Snaplak, we encountered in DarkIce Mines and they were coming from holes in the walls.

After a few shots, Fox decided that just whacking them with the scepter when multiples came along wasn't enough so he used an upgrade, the Ground Quake. It was a good move, but the tremor kept making me wobble. One nearly got away with one of the Thorntail's egg when the scepter ran out of energy, but a black blur stopped it just before it got away. Then I felt something embrace me from behind. Leave it to Zero to be right on time. That's when I noticed that his eyes weren't open. He did that while still asleep? He's always been very protective of me, but this is very impressive. Maybe the spirit has somehow tuned up his senses.

Afterwards, the Thorntail mother revealed another cave for Fox's scepter to get another upgrade. I stayed back with Zero near the nest. He gently sat down, setting me in his lap, and used my back as a pillow. He's never done anything like this in his sleep before. When he woke up, I told him what had happened. He seemed to be in disbelief, but when I told him what the Warpstone had said and let him look at his scar in the water, he looked contemplative. He was getting food and water when Fox got out of the cave. The mother Thorntail had told us that she had gotten a message from the queen EarthWalker and to go there promptly. One thing after another.

Once there, the queen told us that the king was taken prisoner in the Walled City. This really worried Tricky and Fox asked for a pointer to the Gatekeeper so we could go there. The most shocking thing came from her mouth; The king is the Gatekeeper. This made me pass right out, but I felt Zero pick me up bridal style and gently nudge me awake. Thankfully, there was hope. The king knew the Sharpclaw would come for him so he hid his powers behind a strange sealed door. Finishing her explanation, the queen said she couldn't break it. Fox didn't seem phased though and used the newest upgrade to his scepter to open it. This let out a wave of energy that rose to the sky and became a portal, much like the ones in Cape Claw and SnowHorn Wastes. Visiting an actual dinosaur city will be interesting. I wonder if we could get a signal from HQ there too.

 **Rampaging Tyrants**

If what the Warpstone told X is true, then that spirit I returned passed some of its powers to me. How bizarre. The only real reasons I'm inclined to believe it are the fact that I can still comprehend the Dinosaur language and because I woke in the mother Thorntail's nest after X and Fox had cleared out some pests, not to mention that my scar has turned purple. Ok, I know I've done some crazy things in battle, but killing an enemy while asleep? A testament to what has transpired because I don't sleepwalk. I guess I have to believe it. I'm just hoping these new powers are useful.

That was quite a story from the queen. I had no idea there was a dinosaur city, but this king must be very wise maybe even, as humans say, clairvoyant. It was even more of a shock when we arrived at this so-called city. Four Tyrannosaurs lumbered around on each side of a huge central temple. They all looked to be starved. I'm pretty sure no one in this group fancies being their next course. This didn't look much like any city we've ever seen, more like temple grounds. There was this huge central temple, a red temple on the left, and a blue temple on the right. I could somehow sense X's horror seeing the Tyrannosaurs, keeping myself close to him after jumping off the Arwing.

My attention immediately went to the top of the central temple. Something told me something familiar was hidden there. X had also warned me that both my head and chest lens had turned a darker purple than my scar and had began to lightly pulse. Is it possible I can now locate Krazoa Shrines? I lost my track of thought when two familiar voices came in on X's communicator. Imagine that, we actually got a call from Signas and Alia after fuck knows how long. I could see their images in front of X's face as he talked to them, Alia was already trying to subtly advance on X. 'Get those stupid teleporters fixed already!' I interrupted. I was surprised Signas didn't fire back. Alia stopped any chance he had of it by asking if I was ok, seeing the odd colors of my head and chest lens and noticing my scar. 'I'm fine.' I insisted. It was none of her business. X filled them in on the situation and showed them the patrolling Tyrannosaurs, or as Tricky and Peppy called them, RedEyes when they didn't believe us. Signas said that the teleporters had been shutdown and under maintenance, damaged by a very strong passing storm. They had just gotten power back online and the repairs would take time. Alia then tried to console X, saying she was there if he wanted to talk. I hate it when she does that. She may seem well-intentioned, but she secretly wants to take X from me, I can swear by it. 'Mind your business, Alia, he's just fine with me.' I said, cutting the call off. That got me a good scorn from X. 'What was that about? What's the matter with you, Zero?' X asked me, crossing his arms. 'You do realize that she's crushing on you and is trying to advance on you, right?' I asked. 'I know she's crushing on me, but she was just trying to be nice. Zero, are you jealous?' He asked. I turned my back to him, crossing my arms. 'I don't want to lose you. Without you, my life has no meaning and I barely know what to fight for.' I felt X cling to my hair. 'Zero, Alia pales in comparison to you. She shouldn't be considered competition. There is no one like you. No one could ever take your place. I never want to lose you.' He comforted, climbing onto my back and hugging me tightly. 'Danke, liebste. Ich liebe dich so sehr.' I told him, feeling soothed by his touch.

After our episode, we were left wondering two things; What was at the top of that temple and how to free the king. Fox was of the mind that the beacons in front of their respective temples were to be lit in the time of day they corresponded to; The red one in the day, the blue one at night. Since it was sunset, he went towards the blue one. I took flight for the top of the temple, noticing that the pulsing of both lens of my armor were getting more rapid. I could see Fox and Tricky trying to dodge as they caught the attention of the RedEye. X was worried, but Fox is pretty gutsy. If he wants to live dangerously, fine, let him.

Both lens were shining when I landed on the top of the temple and looked around. No shrine warp, my head was starting to hurt, and we noticed that I had begun to shiver. I was reacting to a hidden Krazoa Shrine in the same manner Fox's scepter reacted to the presence of one of those upgrade caves, making X rub me down in worry. 'Maybe its just under the top somewhere.' X said thoughtfully. 'That seems to be the case. Perhaps the king might know something about it.' I agreed. 'Let's ask when we find him.' He nodded. I nodded back, keeping it in mind and noticing a red panel near a bridge with a sun and moon on it. I managed to spot Fox waving me down, seeing that he had the beacon active. I flew down towards them to see what the problem was.

He asked if I was strong. What kind of fucking question is that? Turns out, he needed a boost up to the beacon's platform to light it. I shrugged and cupped my hands together for him, seeing that my headache and shivering had stopped. I guess those meant I had been right on the hidden Shrine. I boosted him up onto the platform and lifted Tricky up with him. Once the beacon was lit, we saw the moon image on the red panel near the bridge light up.

Resting a little as we waited for sunrise, we stayed behind the beacon platform and I allowed X to baby me to his heart's content, being sure to stay quiet. Just the therapy I needed from that spat. We knew Tyrannosaurs couldn't see or hear very well so we were safe for now. Once dawn broke, we had to move. Fox took off promptly and when X was on my back, I flew high above the RedEyes. I gave Fox and Tricky a boost once behind the red beacon's platform, letting them light it.

We found that the sun and moon panel slid back and led underground once both beacons were lit. Inside, dodging the RedEyes, we found the king we'd heard so much about. Tricky was happy to see him. Where the queen had rubies on her head, he had diamonds. He also had a yellow and pink garment on his back. He addressed Fox as the hero of Dinosaur Planet as they talked and cut him off when Fox was about to ask for the Spellstone. That is one very wise dinosaur king. He pointed him towards a new bridge and one more upgrade cave before stopping me, wanting to see my scar. 'Scales gave you that scar, along with many others. However, because of your past, nature, and the way your body works, the spirit you returned imbued you with many abilities of a Krazoa. Instead of isolating it, your body probably tried to adopt it while it was inside you. With this occurrence, Irregular Hunter Zero, you have become something of a modern reincarnation of a Krazoa. Your senses should be even sharper and in time, you will learn how to harness your new power. Before you ask, your reactions are not unfounded. There is indeed a Krazoa Shrine at the top of the temple. For now, you are here for the Spellstone. You will return after all the Spellstones are in their proper place for the spirit. Like the third spirit, it too will take your body.' He explained. I tried to let this all sink in, feeling X caressing me. 'If X takes a spirit, would he be given the same treatment?' I asked. 'Because you have both seen true horrors together, it is very likely. However, because your body is wired differently, he may not take as much energy nor learn as many abilities as you.' The king answered.

After the chat with the king, Fox returned with his new upgrade. Now it was time for the fun part; Killing the RedEyes. Fox's Ground Quake had been taken up a whole two notches. He used it to topple and send those RedEye to the ground. From there, we had two options; Fox could shoot them with the Fire Baster or a fully charged shot from X's Buster would finish the job. We decided each would take out 2 RedEye and when that was done, we got a gold RedEye tooth from an isolated chamber near the blue temple. We noticed switches under the leaves of one tree on the other side of the river on each side of the main temple. Once all were active, activating red and blue flames on the pillars of the Arwing's platform, there was a shining ring in the river not far from the dock. 'Ready to get wet, my precious?' I asked with a smirk. I heard him chuckle as we ran to the dock. Fox waited for us at the end of the river near the red temple. The current was fast by itself as I jumped in, pushing me along. I swam through the shining rings as they appeared, keeping X above water as much as possible.

When we finally got to the chamber the silver RedEye tooth was in, I had to borrow the scepter to get the container open. Shaking myself and X dry, I carried the large silver tooth carefully to the underground chamber the king was in, remembering seeing two RedEye statues, one red and one blue. I guess this one should go in the blue one's mouth. When Fox placed the gold one in the red one's mouth, the statue rose from below ground and got level with him. The same happened when I placed the silver tooth in the blue one's mouth, but the gate directly behind the king opened. This was, as the King EarthWalker said, the lair of the King RedEye. He must have the Spellstone. Tricky stayed behind with his father.

We ended up in a large chamber underground filled with pressure plates on the ground, shock wave panels on the walls, and gates on each corner guarding explosives. The gate behind us slammed down, knocking Fox to the ground on his behind. I hovered in the air nearby focused foward. Something very large was approaching. A few long and loud roars confirmed it to be the other king. He began his rampage along the chamber walls, the hallways just wide enough for him to move back and forwards. As he approached, we noticed that the Spellstone was firmly lodged on his forehead, denting his very skull. Fox had already armed himself with an explosive, standing on the pressure plates which shocked this enormous RedEye to the ground allowing Fox to throw the barrel on the RedEye's head. We had to take cover promptly as the RedEye got up, hiding in small cervices some had energy for the scepter and some didn't. The new pressure plates spawned a little closer to the shock panels they activated and with each hit we got in, the more precise the timing needed to be on pressing down the plate after the RedEye roared. X decided to face his fear and try to hit him on the fourth round. I was both proud and nervous to see my angel face his fear, worried for his safety so I stayed closeby and watched. The pressure plates were now just before the shock panels and the RedEye was coming. I could see him shiver, holding the barrel as the RedEye roared at him. He stepped on the plate, shocking the dinosaur down and clocked him with the explosive barrel. That seemed to be the end of the fight. 'Good job, X.' I said, landing beside him as Fox came and pried the Spellstone from the RedEye's forehead. X was able to catch it as it flew out, cleaning it off. I noticed the jaws of the RedEye open and lurch forward. I grabbed X and rose into the air. Fox backflipped onto the dying RedEye's head. The dinosaur wailed and screamed trying to get him off before dropping his head, uttering a low groan as he finally died.

The King EarthWalker was at the landing platform to see us off, along with Tricky. He seemed almost hesitant about leaving, but his father encouraged him on. So, now we have three Spellstones down and three Krazoas left. X gets to place this second Fire Spellstone and take the next spirit to the palace. He finally gets to be the leader I know he can be, even if for a short while.


	12. A Round of X

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. POVs. StarFox and Megaman X. Fluffy. Shounen-Ai. Action. Tension. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers sealing the Volcano Force Point to releasing the 4th Krazoa Spirit just before finding the last Gatekeeper. If you've played Paper Mario the Thousand Year Door, its obvious where I got Zero's Dark Wave from; The wave of darkness used by the final boss and supposedly, the Krazoa could control dark matter..and aye, Zero proposes..because why not..Production speed has come down a bit because of 2D Design, to some extent Psychology, and for a while, lack of ideas..Sorry..Please enjoy..We should be coming to the last few chapters..**_

 **Sealing the Volcano**

Things seemed to be holding up as we landed back in Thorntail Hollow. Once I was on Zero's back, he and Fox headed in the direction of Moon Mountain Pass. I was having a hard time believing the spotlight was on me now, that I was going to return a Spellstone and even close the Volcano Force Point's seal. It seemed to be a bit much but also thrilling and if Zero can do it, so can I.

We all got another demonstration of Zero's new powers when he froze those pesky red mushrooms along the way. His ice breath had turned a light purple and not only froze the fungus, it promptly cracked and busted, killing them. This makes Zero's ice even stronger than the Ice Blast upgrade on Fox's scepter. Even Zero seemed impressed.

Flying past the junction, barrels on a sharp incline, crater monsters, and fire pits, we arrived inside the Volcano Force Point to find a surplus of Sharpclaws waiting for us, the full-body armor ones. Just as Fox started to fight them, the strangest thing happened. While hovering above Fox and the Sharpclaw, I could feel and hear Zero growling and shuddering. I also noticed what must have been dark energy coming to us. He seemed to be pulling it towards himself and amassing it. He glowed black covered by this energy and once he felt he had enough, released it outwards which wiped out the Sharpclaw and even got to the fire bats and Sharpclaw guarding the first two Spellstone access points up ahead. Fox looked at us with an expression of both annoyance for taking away his fun and surprise at Zero's new attack. 'That's a very devastating attack, you wiped out all of them.' I told him, hugging him tightly. I felt him caress my hands as he went to the first access point so I could show the Spellstone to get us through.

Passing by the two access points, a few familiar rooms, and a lift, we found ourselves in another familiar room. It was the one with two access points on a suspended metal platform over lava with magic rising around us that had opened the lock to a door near the entrance last time. This time, showing the Spellstone to the other access point unlocked the door on the other side of the room. This reminded me of when Zero was still doubtful about magic during our visit after DarkIce Mines. How things have changed. We passed through a room of randomly firing flames to another familiar lift with color-coded flames waiting for us. The flames last time had all been yellow. Their color order went blue, green, red, and yellow.

When Zero's new ice breath put out the flames in order, the door ahead opened to a new room. Here, a pressure plate seemed to be missing and a gate was off to the right. Two Sharpclaw appeared and in an effort to makeup taking away Fox's fun earlier, Zero flew up towards a ladder that wasn't touching the floor and doused a fire blocking a switch on the platform behind it. When Fox had moped the floor with those Sharpclaw, the pressure plate appeared and he ordered Tricky to sit on it, which dropped the ladder to the ground for Fox to climb. He flipped the switch after the climb, opening the gate to the next room.

Three orbs needed to be lit; Two blue and one green. Fox told Tricky to sit on the pressure plate near the next door which made a flaming platform over the lava pit move side to side in front of the orbs and their flames. Dousing the flames on the platform allowing Fox to jump on, Zero hovered over the lava in front of the central orb, the green one. Fox took care of the blue ones on the moving platforms, Zero stayed still letting me aim over his left shoulder and shooting a blast at the green orb through a green flame to light it. Lighting the orbs unlocked the door behind us and out we went to another familiar area; more suspended metal platforms with the very same warp pad from before. Allowing Fox first, we took the warp directly to the force point.

Upon arriving, I gently crawled off Zero's back and removed the Spellstone from my armor compartment. Using the first Fire Spellstone as a guide, I placed this Spellstone on the opposite side which seemed to work because we all felt the ground begin to shake. When we looked up, one single beam of magical energy remained and only one Spellstone remained; the second Water Spellstone.

 **Old Issues**

Along the way back to the hollow, I tried to comprehend my new powers and what we should be doing next. The latter is simple enough; Find a Krazoa Spirit, but this time we have no leads. We would probably need to ask around, I suppose. Then again, its doubtful the Thorntail know precisely where all the spirits are hidden. Maybe something will click. As for these new powers, I'm intrigued to see that my enhanced ice breath can overpower Fox's Ice Blast. The wave of darkness was strange though. I guess its a probable combination of the chance Krazoa really could control dark matter and my dark past of being used. X was right, it was definitely devastating. It killed everything in a single room. Fascinating, I've become a walking cataclysm. My only concern is that if I ever went Maverick again, I could so easily kill everyone that decided to come after me. Even...X. I could feel myself shivering at the thought.

Just as we got to the old well in the hollow, a bunch of those annoying laughing winged lizard things leapt from the well and began attacking the Thorntails. I had a feeling their peace wouldn't last long. The group decided to split up; Fox and Tricky went right, we got the left. Three lizards surrounded each Thorntail. Allowing X to have some more fun, I positioned myself before each Thorntail and let X fire at them over my shoulders, interchangably if he needed it. When they were exterminated, the Thorntail leader thanked us with a large Scarab bag that held 200 Scarabs. The damnedest excuse I have ever heard came from Fox. He told the leader that he wasn't paid enough to keep getting them out of trouble. I felt X fall off my back in another pass out when he said that. I groaned and angrily facepalmed at Fox, snarling before turning towards X. Since when did the idea of altruism become obsolete? Fox must be desperate. I advised the leader in Dinosaur not to worry about him and thanked him before looking at X.

Cheekily, I gently sat down on X's lower body, straddling him, before leaning over, picking him up and licking his cheeks. I could see his eyes open slowly and a blush covered his face soon after he realized I was on top of him. 'Wake up, liebste. We now need to find a Krazoa.' I told him, slowly getting up and helping him to his feet. He looked at the bag as he clung to me. 'Zero, wasn't there a gold Alpine root in the store somewhere?' He asked. I distinctly recalled seeing that object. 'I think that object might be our ticket to another Krazoa, my love.' I answered, watching him shift around to my back again.

After scavenging for scarabs and buying the golden alpine root from the Thorntail Store, we set off for the SnowHorn Wastes. Once there, X noticed a purple glow in the snow under me. My head and chest lens were glowing again and it seemed to be near that cold pond with the ice platforms. The alpine root belonged to a dark blue Snowhorn, claiming it was stolen many years ago around the same time a strange floating dinosaur visited. Strange, considering the shopkeeper said he found it exploring the Snowhorn Wastes. In return, this dark Snowhorn gave us a challenge that started when Fox stood on a pad with the Dinosaur Horn showing on it. I took the lead in clearing enemies out of the way, Tricky still had to take care of ice. I noticed a gate with a warp behind it along the way. In that area, I trembled and my head hurt, knowing that was a shrine warp but on went the challenge.

We had trekked almost all the way across the Wastes when the challenge was complete. The gate to the shrine had opened and we were thanked and wished luck by the Snowhorn. This time, it was X's turn, but I won't let him go by himself. Inside the shrine, I flew us up to the first platform which had a barrel generator and a pathway that zig-zagged going to the left. 'Cover me, liebste, I'll make a path.' I said, picking up a barrel. He got off and shot the lizard things down out of my way as I flew the barrel to a cracked wall. Once I had opened the path, I came back and got another barrel as X went ahead to the next room. X seemed concerned when I got back to him. There was a switch that controlled flames in the room and a magnet to carry the barrel across. 'We don't have anything to flip the switch.' X told me in concern. 'No problem.' I said, flying way over the flames to a windlift, letting it carry the barrel just into the next room. I went back for X, knowing the water was cold and had several whirlpools. I don't want him swimming in that.

The next room was barren with a single Sharpclaw and three flames before a cracked wall. 'Open the wall up. I'll handle this.' I told him, going after the Sharpclaw as X ran to the fire spouts with the barrel. I heard a bang as I finished him off and walked up behind X, who stared at a Krazoa watching us. X looked back at me and grinned. 'We work so well together. When we get home, would you agree to being my vice captain?' I nodded deeply. 'Ja, of course. I would be honored, my little X. By the way, I have something for you.' I opened my armor compartment on my left arm. 'Close your eyes and don't peek.' X did as I asked quietly. I went to his right side and picked up his right hand, removing his glove, and sliding what looked like a silver ring with a little blue on it. 'Open your eyes.' I saw him look at his hand in surprise. 'Zero...I'm baffled. A silver ring?' He asked. 'If it were silver, as old as it is, it would've rusted and corroded by now. I extracted grains of it from the Silver RedEye tooth without harming the relic's structure and just enough to mold it into a ring.' I explained. 'And the blue?' He asked. 'Color from the Moon beacon. I think the silver part is really white gold.' I told him. 'This is your engagement ring.' 'Engagement? But...so soon?' He seemed puzzled. I shook my head. 'As long as we've loved each other, its overdue.' He hugged me tightly and kissed me deeply happily. 'I accept your proposal, Zero. An engagement ring for you is the problem.' I smiled, pulling him carefully past the flames as he put his glove back on. 'Don't worry. We can fix that later.'

The Krazoa's test for X was a test of strength against a Sharpclaw using a strange turntable. In order to succeed, X needed to turn the turntable 180 degrees. I watched him from above, knowing this wasn't X's strongsuit but having faith regardless. He slowly pushed against the turntable, gradually getting it to an exact 180 degrees. I touched down in time to see the spirit possess X, noticing purple eyes as I came to him, hugging him tightly. After being warped out, we made our way back to the hollow and to the Warpstone. Once there, Fox loaned us the scepter before being warped to the palace.

Although it was a brief visit this time, for me, it was painful. The release point was behind a portal doorway and the scepter got it open quickly. I saw X drop to the floor on the pad before the Krazoa head and scrambled behind him, holding him as he leaned back. I cringed when I heard him scream, much like I had when I released a Krazoa, and tightened my grip on his sides as he rolled his head to turn the spirit around to properly fit the Krazoa head. I gently helped him up and rubbed him, making sure he was ok before another purple beam sucked us into the Krazoa head's mouth and sent us back to the hollow.


	13. A Mutant Army Plan

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Character POVs. Megaman X and StarFox. Shounen ai. Some fluff. Action. Hell-like theme. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers finding the Thorntail Gatekeeper to leaving Dragon Rock. This fanfiction now rivals another, Son of the Reaper, in regards to how many chapters it has. Both have 13, but whenever time further permits, this one will have more. Dragon Rock is one of my favorite parts of the game, but carrying a barrel over the windlifts with the flamethrowers is a mother bitch..Defending the CloudRunner wasn't my best part either..It took me a few tries to get it right..Please enjoy..Should only be 2 or 3 more chapters remaining..My guess is 2..**_

 **The Silent Gatekeeper**

Everything had gone black. I was out again. Not by shock this time, but from the exhaustion and pain of releasing a Krazoa Spirit. I had ended up limp, just as Zero was when he did the same previously. Now I know the pain he suffered and will have to endure again, at least according to the King EarthWalker.

I was awakened both by the booming of the Warpstone's scottish accent and gentle nudges by Zero. He had me incased in his wings and in his lap across from the waters surrounding the Warpstone. He told me that my head crystal had turned the same purple hue as the scar on his face. I was in a small amount of disbelief, but remembered that the King had also said I would be marked in some fashion by a Krazoa as well. This was something I would have to see for myself and he was right. When I looked in the water, my helmet crystal wasn't its usual red. It really was the same color as his scar.

I guess Fox had asked about the final Spellstone and the Warpstone gave a hint in the form of an interesting quote; 'He who has no voice has plenty to say.' Neither Zero nor I had heard that one before, but it made some strange kind of sense. It was ironic, a common theme of our time. We quickly figured out what was meant. We needed to find a local dinosaur that had been rather quiet. The mother Thorntail clued us further in saying that her son won't even speak to her. First clue, its a Thorntail. There was a Thorntail near that ancient well that would just mumble before turning us away. It must be him.

We were exactly right. That same Thorntail finally opened up when Fox said we were sent by the Warpstone. The Thorntail had a tragic story of his own. He and a group of dinosaurs had tried to save the planet as well, but failed. They had tried to fight against Scales, but Scales learned of their plan before they could act and launched a full scale offensive against them. Now three of his closest friends were imprisoned on a place called Dragon Rock along with the last Spellstone.

Fox pieced together that the only way the Thorntail could possibly have survived was if he was the Gatekeeper. The Thorntail showed this promptly by releasing energy for one more gateway in the sky, the rest of the energy had been divided up between all of the Thorntails which they all released. Very clever. Both the Fire Spellstones were in place, so this had to be the second Water Spellstone. So, after this, the Ocean Force point would be sealed back up.

 **A Barren Wasteland**

I held X tightly in my arms and wings until he woke up. Based on the Warpstone's quote, we were to find a silent dinosaur. Once we found the last Gatekeeper and broke his silence, we set off for this Dragon Rock area. When Slippy gave us a briefing on the situation, the mission became two-fold. Not only were we to rescue the gatekeeper's friends from becoming part of a mutant army, but we also had to find some truth behind a rumor that one such mutant dinosaur might already exist. I'm willing to bet Scales first experimented on one of his own soldiers. He certainly has a vast army, plenty of experimentation available as far as I can see.

Dragon Rock was almost entirely barren and infested with patrolling machines as well as poisonous plants and some familiar vermin. To me, it looked very much like the place once had alot of water. How the hell could Scales unleash or even manipulate dark energy? Only the Krazoa can do that. Maybe...Is it possible he was actually able to capture a Krazoa Spirit for himself? That makes no sense, he's evil. Unless...that means...he's pure evil. That's the only way I can see for it to be remotely possible for him.

So far we could only see one of the captured dinosaurs, an EarthWalker soldier. We found a building with a closed gate and a ladder leading up with three flamethrowers on it, one was much slower than the others. An entrance had been boarded over just past the ladder. Fox started looking around for a barrel, finding just two flames with a pressure pad each and an inactive magnet for the barrels. Before he spotted the barrel generator around the other side with three flamethrowers guarding it, X fired a charged shot from his Buster before holding my shoulders. His shot eliminated the boards and cleared the path, making Fox come back to see what happened. It seemed to me like his shots, charged or not, were stronger than before with a faint purple hue. This must have to do with the Krazoa he released. We ran into a room with two huge rotary flamethrowers and a switch waiting for the scepter. Below us was the second captured dinosaur, a HighTop, the second HighTop we've seen ever. There must not be many left at all. He was restrained and thrashing, trying to break free, shaking the ground. He would have to wait though.

The switch Fox flipped released the EarthWalker and we went back to talk to him, dodging fire from the patrolling machines. The EarthWalker thanked us for helping him, but told us the HighTop's case was worse, suggesting cooperation. When I heard Fox whine, yet again, that he wasn't paid enough for all this, I snarled and rolled my eyes. That's strike two. I'm getting sick of that excuse. Its pathetic. When Fox quit his griping, the EarthWalker clued us into destroying the shield generators that protected the machines that were hidden near them. They'd be defenseless without those shields. Fox's scepter wasn't going to be enough to break the generators, the EarthWalker's horn attack would work though. I flew around close when Fox got on the EarthWalker's back and began searching for the generators. I got rid of most of the enemies with ice and once all the generators were broken, X shot down those annoying machines. This opened that closed gate from before.

Inside that building was the restrained HighTop, being held by strange electric ropes with switches under them. How they got this guy into the building I couldn't imagine until we spotted a large sealed gate leading to the huge central tower in front of the struggling HighTop. I held myself still facing the dinosaur as X and Fox both shot at the switches. Fox had tried by himself first, but was too slow, giving the ropes time to regenerate. With his and X's combined effort, all the ropes were deactivated and the HighTop used one of their pillars to break off the collars that had generated the ropes. He informed Fox and Tricky that they were going to cross the plain and that Fox would have to protect him. The gates opened as the HighTop slid just under the platform Fox and I were on. He jumped on the HighTop's back and readied the scepter and we followed the HighTop close behind, keeping our eyes on the central tower.

Spaceships, much like some we had encountered on the way here, launched from the top of the central tower. X and Fox both shot them down as soon as possible. The waves of ships launched started with just a few and then gradually became many. When it seemed like they were all gone, it started again. This time, there was no pause between waves of them, they just kept on coming until the HighTop reached a huge gate with a lock he was just able to reach.

We could hear calls for help this time. To me, it sounded not unlike a CloudRunner. My theory was proven right when we found his cage. This area had way too much fire. It looked like they needed to be shut off to get an explosive barrel onto a platform. A pressure plate needed to be pinned down to get the magnet going as well. When we managed to get a barrel onto the platform, we found three areas with windlifts and flamethrowers ahead. Fire and windlifts? Plus an explosive barrel? That is a recipe for the barrel blowing up in someone's face if not careful. The first one had one flamethrower that went off every so often. Not bad. The second one had two flamethrowers, but one was more active than the other. On the last one, both flamethrowers were active and went off at inconsistent intervals. That was where I draw the line. I turned around and went back before flying over all of that nonsense, finding what seemed to be another boarded up entrance. X's charged shot made short work of it and I flew the two of us inside. We found ourselves in the same room as the caged CloudRunner with a switch in front of us.

When Fox finally caught up, the barrel had exploded on him, he flipped the switch which caused the CloudRunner's cage to move side to side in front of the platform. Fox hopped down to the ground, finding a spot for Tricky's flames to burn the rope holding the cage. It ended up being a matter of timing and when he finally got it, the cage dropped down so hard, the door opened up with the CloudRunner trying to fly, but ending up collapsing. A collapse of relief, from the fact that he got back up a few minutes later. When he asked if we were friends of Krystal, he explained that he had helped her onto General Scales' Galleon and Krazoa Palace before being captured by the Sharpclaw and being stuck there since. He told Fox to climb aboard, which he did, and explained that the Spellstone was below the tower. The spires that protected it needed to be destroyed if we were to get in. The CloudRunner would fly Fox in close, but Fox would have to protect him from their fire. I followed them when the CloudRunner took flight into the main area. X and I were going to back them up.

Sure enough, there were four spires, one in each corner of the area and they all launched those same ships. Fox shot down as many of them as he could and damaged each spire as much as possible. We came up close behind them, clearing out any stragglers and if Fox hadn't destroyed a spire, X did. This way it took one fell swoop. As he landed on top of the tower, the CloudRunner explained that the Spellstone was inside, but Scales had it guarded by a terrible creature, warning us to be careful. Maybe this is the first of Scales' mutant soldiers that Slippy mentioned...I dove inside the tower right after Fox jumped in.

Fox landed after a long fall onto an electric platform hovering above molten lava. Lava and fire was everywhere. It looked like what humans often perceive hell to look like, multplied by several factors of 10. I landed beside him on the platform, both X and I promptly noticed something clinging to one side of the wall. Fox didn't notice until he heard it hissing. The creature soon dropped off the wall, flapping huge wings. This must be the first mutant soldier because it looked nothing like any of the dinosaurs here or on the planet. X told me to take a closer look. It was holding the second Water Spellstone. I was grounded as we chased the creature on this odd platform. I felt uneasy chasing this monster over all this lava. Fox and X shot at it instead, I shot an icestream at it if it got too close. As we chased and fought it, the creature lead us through rooms full of metal walls, lava, a few lava falls, and through some flamethrowers Fox had to shut off with his scepter. When we finally got rid of the creature, he dropped into the lava, sinking into it. We managed to get the platform into the right spot to catch the Spellstone it dropped. We watched the creature sink into the lava before leaving, getting a bid farewell from all three of the dinosaurs we had rescued before getting on the Arwing and heading back to the planet once more.


	14. The End? Not Quite

**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. Character POVs. Fluffy. Shounen Ai. Some tension and action. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers returning the final Spellstone to just before the 2nd visit to Walled City. Three segments to the shock tile floor on the 2nd visit to the Ocean temple, that was terrible..I don't remember the details of the second underground chamber completely, so the switch locations and what they do might be off..The color-coded flames and the bigger maze, my fucking god..The flames were the absolute worst..I remember getting pissed and crying on that part a few times..To be fair, I get to the same point this chapter ends on before I get distracted or called away from the game, so from here, my memory of every detail might be off because I always erase the game with the lowest percentage if I want to start a new game..Please enjoy..Roughly 2 chapters to go and I finally have more time..**

 **Resting Angel**

Zero didn't come and let me on his back as he had been doing this time when the Arwing landed back on Thorntail Hollow. He looked very tired and I couldn't blame him. So much went on in Dragon Rock, there really wasn't any time for a break back there. I kept my eyes on him as I hopped off the wing of the Arwing and came towards him. His eyes were barely open. I got to him just as he started to fall off the other wing, catching him in my arms bridal style and took him to the closest rock before sitting down and snuggling him in my arms. Fox came to us, telling me to give Zero the Spellstone, seeing as he had returned the first Water Spellstone so he would have the honor of closing the Ocean Force Point.

I shifted Zero's left arm up and opened his armor compartment, gently putting the Spellstone in before closing it. Wanting to let Zero rest, I followed Fox and Tricky out of the Hollow. I had to shift Zero onto my back as we went. His wings seemed to shield me, even in his sleep. Protective to the end, not even hindered by sleep. I appreciate that Fox tried to protect me from Sharpclaws along the way, but just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I'm weak. Unfortunately, I was reminded that the Sharpclaw didn't want to negogiate at all.

When we got to Cape Claw, we found things had changed. Someone had boarded up the entrance to the path leading to the Ocean Force Point Temple and the Sharpclaw controlling the cannon on the other side of the beach had disappeared. Unlike Zero, I had no other armor modes on me. My Glide armor would've been handy for getting to the path and the cannon, since it had angel wings which would match Zero's Absolute demon wings. I had no choice but to swim after Fox and I'm not a good swimmer.

I saw Fox run onto the beach, into a nearby cave, and soon after onto the cannon's platform. He promptly began aiming for the blocked passageway as I managed to swim ashore. I thought I heard a groan and felt movement from Zero's body as I caught my breath. The water must have woken him up. His arms gently held me and his wings began to flap, flying me to the platform before the huge Krazoa head. I explained the situation to him, rubbing his cheek. He seemed confused as to why Fox relinquished the Spellstone to him when we both saw him catch it inside the tower on Dragon Rock.

We heard something explode and looked behind us. Fox had blown down a cracked rock under the pier to the beach and then a large rock that hid a magic cave. Seems we had overlooked one. While waiting for him to come back, I opened a nearby crate and shared a Dumbledang pod with my blond lover. Actually, I fed him carefully, knowing he was feeling a little weak. He returned the favor and fed me afterwards.

 **End of the Mission?**

Dragon Rock had worn me out. I shouldn't be expecting anything to be any easier at this stage, but as I said before, it was one thing after another. I'm all too thankful to X for looking after me again while I was out. Now that is devotion right there. I still don't get it though. Fox must've felt bad about my injuries the first time. I've sustained no new injuries since CloudRunner Fortress. Why am I to hold the Spellstone again? Not that I'm complaining, I just don't understand Fox's reasoning is all. Unfortunately, we don't get along well so I'm not going to bother. I'd rather just let the questions buzz around and get this over with.

Everything seemed calm getting into the temple. X told me the Spellstone was in my left arm compartment. Showing the Spellstone at the front gate, we went inside to see that asinine shock tile floor and its switch again. There was something slightly different about it though. This time, there were three segments to it, not two like last time. I viewed the two segment one as crazy. Three is just insane. I motioned for X to get on my back and flew him over to the warp pad into the deeper parts of the temple. I gave Fox and Tricky a warning this time and flew them to the warp pad too. After all the shocks he took last time, Fox probably shouldn't try three. He seemed annoyed that he wouldn't get to fight the Sharpclaw, making me sigh as we touched down beside X and the warp pad.

Inside the lower levels of the temple, we found that the water level in the room after the warp had risen. We could all access the rooms on the left side now, we just had to avoid those turtle-like vermin. After fighting a green fully armored Sharpclaw, we looked around the next room. There was a huge central pillar, water, and a stone block, just like before, but their order and purposes had changed a little. The block had to be pushed up against a taller platform. Once up on the platform, Fox had to jump down to a lower platform with a spot for the Sharpclaw disguise. The disguise opened a Sharpclaw Only door with a switch for the scepter. When flipped, the next door opened and the water level rose.

After disposing of the next Sharpclaw, we came to a room with four Krazoa heads and a turntable, just like last time...again, but with one major difference; Each of these Krazoa statues had a certain color under them, meaning it would be the same deal as before, but color-coded. The colors were red, yellow, green, and blue and this time another switch for the scepter lit the torches on the turntable. As Fox doused a flame with the corresponding Krazoa statue, the turntable began to pick up speed. I tried to help, but no matter which flame I tried, none went out from my icestream, maybe because its now a light purple color. It took him a few tries before he was able to get it right. In the next room was a maze for a large block, yet again like last time, but this time the maze had way more twists and turns. I hovered well above the maze to let X get a good look and direct Fox. I wouldn't be able to get through this maze, even if I was given several doses of caffeine like they do in psychology experiments.

It took some time, but Fox and X were able to get the block to the end, which activated a boost pad for the scepter back in the room with the warp pad. Once on the ledge, we followed Fox around the temple until we spotted a flickering flame that alternated between red, green, and blue next to another warp and a green orb. X was able to light the orb before Fox did, triggering the bridge to stretch out to the warp's platform. When we had all warped into the room with the other Spellstones and the weakened single stream of magical energy in the center, I slowly walked to the sole empty space remaining and carefully placed the Spellstone. This stopped the magical energy entirely after a rumble of the ground. Had we finally accomplished the mission? A hologram that appeared above us said otherwise. It showed the floating lands returning to the planet, making Fox and Tricky celebrate a little. I looked back at X in concern. I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was, staring at the scar on my eye. What about the Krazoa Spirits? With that, the floating lands once more drifted away from the planet, leaving Fox puzzled. Peppy contacted him and told him that since we left Walled City, he'd noticed something on top of the central temple, the same temple I had experienced those strange symptoms that told me when another Krazoa was around, and that it looked like a Shrine entrance. Tricky said he could've told us. X and I decided to come clean. "We could have as well. We had a talk with the King EarthWalker when you went to that one magic cave." I told him before playing the audio from that moment.

Fox was angry we hadn't told him sooner. We had meant to, but so much just kept going on. He didn't speak or utter a sound after that until we met the Queen EarthWalker upon returning to Thorntail Hollow. She and Tricky confirmed there was a shrine hidden in Walled City. That settled it, another visit to Walled City, but at least this time we didn't have to put up with any RedEyes. This is probably one of the longest, most interesting, and most complex missions I've ever been on and now its finally coming to an end. I'm almost glad that teleporter malfunctioned. If it hadn't, there would've been no telling when X and I would confess to each other or if my mindset towards magic would've ever changed. I think we're both thankful for getting to assist in this mission. It's been quite a ride...and its not over just yet.


	15. Trials of the Sun and Moon

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. POVs. Fluffy. Shounen Ai. Some hints at R18. Puzzle-solving. The chapter covers the entire second visit to Walled City up to the departure back to the planet..I can safely say that to me, the Moon/blue temple first section is a mother bitch..Its a matter of timing, but I still don't get it entirely..To me, its just a matter of dumb luck..Holy fuck, I've been working on this fic since August..Not only is it my longest chapter-wise, but its the longest timespan, 4 months, I've been working on a fic..Meaning I need to gun down the last chapter posthaste and before college starts back up..Please enjoy..1 chapter remains..**_

 **3 Temples, 2 Stones, 1 Spirit**

Zero's reactions from before started up again as the Arwing landed in Walled City. His body had begun to tremble and shiver as he hopped off and came to me. I noticed both of our helmet crystals were glowing purple and pulsing. As he turned his back for me to get on, he asked if I felt ok. I told him I felt a headache coming on. He told me to use his hair as a pillow if it started to get bad. I nodded and carefully climbed onto his back and under his hair, keeping some of his hair closeby near his left shoulder.

We followed Fox to the bridge leading to the main temple. The King EarthWalker was waiting for us with two EarthWalker soldiers on each side of the temple's main ramp. He thanked us on behalf of the entire planet for returning the spellstones to the temples. Fox had really grown frustrated and really seemed to want the mission to be over and done with, pitching an attitude with the King. I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that. The King explained that by removing the spellstones, Scales caused the planet to tear apart, but only by the power of the Krazoa Spirits would the floating lands return.

At this stage, I felt Zero's body trembling even more under me and even worse now was the fact that he was groaning and holding his head in pain. I was groaning a little too, using a section of Zero's mane as a cushion like he had suggested. Fox didn't seem to understand what was wrong. "What's your problem?" He asked annoyed. The King spared both of us from answering. "Their bodies respond differently to the influence of the Krazoa than yours. The Krazoa parted from them and left behind an ability to sense other Krazoa Spirits nearby. In this case, they know the spirit you now seek is hidden at the top of this temple. It will be revealed when both the Sun and Moon stones are returned to the temple."

With that, the doors to both the red and blue temples opened, each had an EarthWalker soldier out before it in case we needed advice. Without much thought, Fox turned and headed for the red temple. Once inside, I urged Zero to sit down for a moment. Our headaches were easing off just a bit and before us was an area with large red and tan blocks with golden emblems of the sun on them. On the red floor were holograms in certain spots of where the blocks needed to go. We needed to shake off our headaches if we wanted to focus on getting these stones.

 **Temple Trials**

At X's request, I sat down before a room of red and tan blocks that needed to be moved around. He had a point. Its difficult to focus on anything with such bad headaches. Fox had already gotten started moving the blocks around and I pitched in once I felt able, noticing my headache and trembling easing enough for me to think straight. It took a little time to see how we could get all the blocks in their spots, as well as a few failures, but a viewing area opened up at the top of the Sun temple when we finally got it right. X seemed to have a bad feeling about that spot so I followed Fox with caution onto the lift up the side of the temple we were facing.

At the top of the temple just before the viewing area, X warned me of a powerful light source that lit up when Fox stood in the center on a strange gray spot. X promptly covered my eyes and gripped my hips with his legs so I couldn't move, knowing that blue eyes are way more sensitive to bright lights than green or brown eyes. All I heard was Fox groaning, a strange whirring sound, and something thudding under us. X uncovered my eyes, letting me see that a red beam was shining onto the top of the temple. Fox took the lift down as X loosened his grip on my hips. I didn't mind that I had to fly after him into the temple's newly opened passageway and disposed of a few flaming bats.

In this room was a sealed door to the left and several blocks and openings for them on the right. Two were Sun blocks, red with a golden sun, and one with blue and a white crescent Moon. The blocks were in the wrong spots and needed to be set in their proper places. The fact that it was two suns and one moon reminded me of how the humans back home in ancient times believed the sun and moon were married. I remember once comparing myself and X to the sun and moon, X is the sun and I am the moon. These memories, as we set the blocks back in their rightful places, made me feel just a little hot and bothered, especially with X holding onto my hips.

The next room was an orange labyrinth. A pressure plate for Fox's Ground Quake got it started. I made sure to stay off the ground when Fox triggered it. A few switches had to be hit or flipped, one was guarded by a flame which I doused and there was one guarded by thorns that Tricky had to burn to get out of the way. The next door opened to a Portal Doorway which Fox promptly cleared with the scepter. The next room was a pit with two dragon heads on each side and a large rotating Aztec-style wheel in the center and in the center of the wheel was the Sun stone. There were three pictures above the wheel, each representing a Solar phase and a square indent in the wheel passed over a switch for each that needed to be hit in a certain order. X and I agreed that the Solar phases probably needed to go in order from sunrise to sunset. For each phase we got right, the wheel began to speed up, making it harder to hit the switches behind it. When we got all three with X's Buster and the scepter, a path to the stone appeared and the dragon heads began shooting fire at us at certain intervals. Fox snagged the Sun stone and we got out of there, heading for the blue temple, which was as I suspected, the Moon temple.

Trying to dismiss my shakiness and the headaches trying to flare on both of us along the way, we scurried into the Moon temple to find a similar block maze where the blocks needed to be in certain places in order for us to advance, except this time the blocks were blue and white with a white crescent moon on them and the floor was blue instead of red. This one was harder than the Sun temple's block maze and took more tries to get right. The two temples were built very similarily on the outside with their block mazes and then the viewing areas at the top. X covered my eyes and gripped my hips again at the top of the Moon temple. I uttered a soft moan impulsively when he gripped me. If this keeps up, we might need to find a private spot again.

When my lover let me see and move again, I flew inside after Fox. The temple similarities ended there. The inside of this temple was dark with alot of blue and the next two obstacles were different. The first was a floor of Moon tiles that didn't look very stable. There were three sections of tiles before the next room and as Fox flipped a switch, gates rose up separating each section. The gates rose and fell at random intervals. From the looks of it, Fox needed to get across each section before the tiles fell from under him. There is no way in hell I'm setting foot on that contraption and I was glad there was enough room above the gates' sharp edges for me to fly over it. I had to rescue Fox from the pit below a few times before he finally got it right. The next room had some energy crystals for the scepter and a few crates in the corners and near the next room was another platform for the Ground Quake. Without the switch active, this made no sense. When Fox did trigger the switch, he kept bumping into what seemed to be invisible walls. It was an invisible labyrinth. It was trial and error trying to get through this maze. We had to take the risk of flying or bumping into these invisible walls.

We managed somehow and Fox opened the Portal Doorway to the next room which was just like the Aztec-style room in the Sun temple. This time, the room was also blue and the Moon phases were above the wheel going by quarters and the Moon stone lay ahead in the center of the wheel. This time when the path appeared, the dragon heads shot what looked to be blue flames. I investigated and found that it was actually ice. Fox rushed through and back, grabbing the Moon stone before we followed him outside.

Fox told us to wait at the top of the central temple for him to place the stones. I reluctantly flew to the top and waited. Our headaches came back worse than before and I was shaking uncontrollably by the time a small red building emerged from the temple with the shrine. X urged me on. I was having a hard time breathing, but he pushed me on by squeezing my hips off and on until I was on the Shrine Warp.

My pain melted away as we entered the Shrine. Able to focus again, my first thoughts were wondering what lay ahead for obstacles and what the test would be this time. I could tell X was feeling better too. The obstacles were nothing we had not seen before; pressure plates for gates at the end of the room leading to the next, hidden switches near the ceiling, spinning flames, a flame that needed to be doused, and a few windlifts.

Inside this spirit's chamber was different than the others. There were three bridges to openings on each side. The openings were images of places we had been; Moon Mountain Pass, LightFoot Village, DarkIce Mines, Outer Space, CloudRunner Fortress, and Walled City. Just before the images were slots where an object of some kind must need to go. Understanding what would probably happen, I turned and approached the spirit, which had been watching us the whole time. It told us this was the Test of Knowledge. We were to place the objects with their corresponding levels. Finally, something I'm good at.

When the objects appeared, it all clicked to me. My memory can be pretty slippery sometimes, but this wasn't one of those times, thankfully. The Wooden Block went to the LightFoot Village, the RedEye Tooth to Walled City, the CloudRunner Flute to CloudRunner Fortress, the meteor to Outer Space, the Moonseed to Moon Mountain Pass, and the Dinosaur Horn to DarkIce Mines. As I finished, the spirit came from its hiding spot in the wall and possessed me. Before we had any time to celebrate, we were back outside the main temple beside Fox. He was saying goodbye to Tricky, saying that without his help, the mission would have failed. X and I both knew this did ring true as Fox pinned a badge on Tricky's frill, announcing him as an honorary member of StarFox and promising to come visit.

I felt X hide his face into the back of my neck and his tears ran down to my armor. I know how easily these moments jerked tears from him. Since we have the spirit, we would soon have to tell Fox goodbye as well. I got down on my knees beside Tricky and gently pet his back. "You'll be a great king someday." I told him, the spirit's influence made my voice ethereal once more. "You can visit too, right?" Tricky asked. "We ended up on Dinosaur Planet by chance. We don't know how to get here ourselves." I shook my head. "Well...please visit if you figure it out, ok?" Tricky said, rubbing against me. "We can't promise anything, but we will try." I assured him. "We will bear it in mind." X said sadly on my back, reaching out to pet Tricky before Fox called us back to the Arwing.


	16. The Wrap-up and Epilogue

_**Author's Notes; Crossover AU. Megaman X and StarFox. POVs. Shounen Ai. Fluffy. Spoilers if you haven't played StarFox Adventures. This chapter covers landing on the Krazoa Palace to just before releasing the last spirit. I have deliberately stopped short of the game's full ending..much like how I didn't include the game's beginning with only references to it a few times in the story..So here we go; The final boss is Andross who had used Krystal to channel the Krazoa's energy so he could revive himself..The fight is similar to that of the predeccessor, StarFox 64 for the Nintendo 64, aka the Lylat Wars..Falco returns and aids in the fight by sending Fox bombs to use on Andross..The spirits captured by Andross escape upon his defeat and Sauria (Dinosaur Planet) becomes whole again..And of course, Krystal joins the team as well demonstrated by the game's successor, StarFox Assault..That does it for this fic..Until next time..Please enjoy..**_

 **The Last Errand**

We were informed by General Pepper of Corneria, Fox's boss, that Fox's flight path back to the planet had been changed. Instead of landing in Thorntail Hollow like we had been, we instead landed on the highest level of the Krazoa Palace. As Fox's Arwing descended, we could see the large Krazoa statue and the platform where that purple vixen was suspended in her crystal prison. All the spirits we had released so far were all orbiting around her. I wasn't enjoying the palace's endless thunderstorm, but that was the least of my worries when we landed. Our headaches had returned, our helmet crystals were pulsing again, Zero held his head as he trembled and looked ready to scream in pain. If there are six spirits and Zero has the fifth, we're sensing the sixth and its very close.

Struggling to ignore my own headache, I slid off the Arwing and helped Zero down, keeping him close. Fox told us to go inside and look for a path lit by red flames. I nodded silently, easing Zero along beside me. We could see the last Shrine warp inside a temple-like structure on the opposite side from the Krazoa statue. I can swear something just seems wrong about the statue, like it was watching us since its eyes and forehead were lit. In any case, the sooner we got inside, maybe the sooner our symptoms would fade.

As we took a windlift down and landed inside the palace, my headache vanished. I felt Zero pull me aside outside of the windlift and hug me tightly. I hugged him back tightly, snuggling him before he lifted me up. I found myself clinging to his body, my legs and arms wrapped around him as he began searching for the path with red flames. He kept his right arm around me to keep me secure when using the windlifts to drop between the palace levels.

I shifted to his back when we landed on the next level. We had to get rid of those brain-like things and Sharpclaw along the way. There was one brain-like creature guarding each windlift and one Sharpclaw patrolling each level, just like before. We found the pathway with red flames after a short run. Inside was a winding path with a single large windlift in the middle before it led out to a small balcony with a release point waiting. Before releasing the spirit, Zero wanted to see what was below the balcony. Having to dispose of a few Sharpclaw, beforehand, we looked out and over the balcony. Spotting the familiar Krazoa arches we had fixed before, we realized we were at the front of the palace again, but all the EarthWalker soldiers had managed to clear out. I'm just glad they're safe.

Zero took a deep breath, looking back towards the release point and slowly walked towards it. I held onto him tightly as he dropped himself on his knees on the release pad. Clenching his fists with a deep breath, his head and arms leaned back and with yet another painful ear-piercing scream that made me cringe, the spirit left his body and went to the Krazoa head before us. He rolled his head gently to make sure it went in properly. After the last time, seeing how it wore him out, I encouraged him to rest for a few minutes.

 **Homebound**

I moved my hair before sitting down to catch my breath. I had played the part the King EarthWalker said I would. That is one wise king dinosaur to be sure. He would probably put the fake fortune-tellers of our world to shame. One thing still bothered me though. We still didn't know who Scales had teamed up with for his now failed conquest. Those brain-like creatures we keep running into can't be Scales' work. We don't know who made them. Sigma seemed possible at first, but now, its completely unlikely. Talking with X, we found it inconclusive and went back to the top of the palace.

We could see the spirit I had just released was now orbiting around that imprisoned girl, whoever she is. Not long after, the answer to our question was answered. A foreign voice, as if coming from the sky, spoke. "Stop! Scales, you are no longer any use to me." A pause followed. "I am the one you brought to Krazoa Palace. The EarthWalkers could see me, but you could not." One more pause. "No, I didn't think you would. Your thirst for power overwhelmed you and blinded you to the truth inside. Now give Fox what he's looking for. Give him the final Krazoa Spirit." Just listening to this new voice explained so much. First of all, the fact that Scales really did capture a Krazoa for himself had to be proof that the only way it would've been possible is if he was pure evil. Second, this great evil mentioned by the EarthWalkers, this voice proved it was him. Last, the voice seems familiar with Fox. Its no wonder we didn't know who the other tyrant was. Based on the fact that this one is so familiar with Fox, it might be an old adversary of his originally thought to be dead.

"What should we do, Zero?" X asked. "There's nothing more we can do here, my love. These fights belong to Fox. We will wait for him to leave the Shrine and say our goodbyes." I told him, sending Alia a message to get the teleporter ready to bring us home. I heard a heavy sigh from X, but I knew how he felt. This was the most intriguing mission we got to share with each other. No one would ever believe our story, even with proof. They'll probably just write off our now purple helmet crystals as a malfunction.

Fox came to us once out of the Shrine warp instead of releasing the spirit on the release point in front of him. "You guys were a very big help. I'm sorry for the yelling those few times." He said, handing us badges like the one he had given Tricky before leaving Walled City. "Our pleasure and don't worry about it." I told him, taking the badges and passing one back to X. "Be careful and good luck. We also wish you luck with the girl." I smirked when that got Fox to blush a little. "One more thing, Fox..." X managed, peeking out from under my mane. "What?" Fox asked. "We want to know how this all turns out, but our ride home will probably be soon ready." X told him. "Slippy can probably send you the data from my communicator when its all over." Fox nodded at us. "That should work." I nodded deeply.

After that arrangement, a teleporter straight from HQ arrived next to Fox's Arwing. It was finally time to go home. Fox walked with us to the teleporter and watched us step inside. The teleporter door closed in front of us as we waved to him. He waved back as a bright flash of light sent us and the teleporter back home.

 **Epilogue**

It was as we thought. Nobody believed our story, not even Axl. They all thought that since we're both way older than most of the other hunters, we must be going senile, malfunctioning, or might have even lost a few screws. This is part of the reason why I don't get along well with other hunters. As Zero would say, screw them. I'm getting a shower and polishing my armor, its been a long ride.

I couldn't get a moment to myself nor hear myself think. None believed me or X, but trying to get to my dorm, others asked how I got the scar on my eye and why it was a strange color. Everyone thought I was joking when I told them it was from the artificial talons of a reptilian dictator and it was purple because my body had gotten energy and power from an ancient entity. Realizing there was no getting through to them, I made a break for my dorm and locked myself in. X had the right idea. I could use some cleaning up too.


End file.
